The Package
by Kennedy11035
Summary: One night Ben finds a box with a baby in it and he raises the child himself with no one knowing for a while. Can Ben juggle parenthood, becoming king and more? Or will he fail and have to give something up? I do not own Descendants.
1. Chapter 1

**So, during the nights I can't work on my next stories and when I can't sleep I go on an old iPhone. I started writing this back while I was writing my first story, Descendants: Told Another Way, I stopped but then started up a little while ago. I don't know if I will continue it or not so review telling me if you think I should. Sorry this will not include my OC Becky. Other than that, here you go.**

Chapter 1

Beast and Belle were looking at the bill for the last months spendings, they were in shock.

"He wouldn't have," Belle said. Beast and Belle decided that they should go talk to Ben. They went to their sons room and found him sitting at his desk looking over papers.

"Be carful about those sidekicks, son. Sooner or later they steal the spotlight." Beast said. Ben looked up, surprised to see his mother and father standing in his doorway. They talked about the sidekicks for a little longer but then got back on track. "Ben, your mother and I didn't come to talk to you about the sidekicks though," Beast added, pulling out the bill. "We wanted to talk to you about this."

Ben took the paper and studied it for a minute. "We wanted to see if you knew about the various items bought." Belle said in a sweet tone.

Ben looked from his mom to his dad. "I do know about them, follow me." Ben responded. Ben led his parents to a room down the hall a little and opened the door. The room revealed baby furniture all around. In the little crib laid a sleeping baby.

"What is this Ben?" Belle asked.

"One night I was up really late and walking around the castle when out a window I saw a small box by the street, in the pouring rain. I went out to get the box so it could not get more wet. When I brought it in, I found it was a little baby. The next day I took him to the doctor and to Fairy Godmother. Ever since I've been taking care of him." Ben explained.

Beast and Belle were shocked. Their son was taking care of a child without them knowing! "How long has it been?" Belle questioned.

"About a month," Ben answered.

This was unbelievable this went unnoticed for a month! "Can we meet him?" Belle inquires.

"Sure," Ben said. He turned to the crib. "Buddy can you wake up? Grandma and Grandpa want to meet you." Ben lifted the baby up. He wasn't that small anymore, close to being around ten pounds. "This is Rayner, do you want to hold him?"

"May I?" Belle asked. Ben handed Rayner over to Belle. "Hi there, your so cute, how could've I never known that you were here before?" Belle cooed, bouncing Rayner up and down.

"I want to legally adopt him," Ben told his parents. Belle and Beast looked up at him.

"You think you can handle being a father? I mean with becoming king soon and everything." Beast questioned.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it." Ben smiled. "Maybe if I can prove that I can take care of Rayner, then I can convince Mom and Dad of my idea for my first proclamation." Ben thought to himself.

"Well, we'll be right here if you could use any help." Ben promised.

"Thanks. It's great to know that you two have my back." Ben thanked.

"Anytime." Belle said handing back Rayner. "Whenever you need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on all the favorites and followers and reviews this story got I decided to continue it. Thank you to pinksakura271 and Bal-Breelice09121994 for the ideas that I used in this chapter. If anyone has ideas of what I should do in this story I would love to hear them and I'd probably use them. A big thank you to Bal-Breelice09121994 for letting me use your OC Bree. She really added something to the story. Other than that here is chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

Ben remembered back to when he had to beg the servants at the castle and his sister, Bree, not to tell his parents about the child and it worked. But with his parents now knowing about Rayner, Ben went to Fairy Godmother to ask about legally adopting him and he didn't have to keep it a secret. On the other hand though, Ben didn't want it to go all around the school that he was taking in Rayner permanently.

"Fairy Godmother, I want to know if I can legally adopt Rayner? I know that I'm only 15, almost 16, and I'm going to become king soon, but I've cared for Rayner the past month and I can't let him go now, I told my parents and Bree and the staff already knew, so please say yes, because I want to give that little boy a chance at a good life." Ben pleaded when Fairy Godmother asked what he wanted.

Fairy Godmother laughed. "You really want this, I believe you Ben. I'll draw up the papers and they will be ready at the most, by the end of the week."

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you said no." Ben thanked, shaking Fairy Godmother's hand. Unknown to them, Lonnie and Jane were standing outside the door and heard everything, but by the time Ben opened the door to leave, they were gone.

Later that day Ben met up with his sister. "She said yes." Ben let out. "So, sometime by the end of the week I'll be a father."

"Congratulations, Ben, I'm so proud of you." Bree gave her brother a hug.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Ben said.

Bree could hear the worry in Bens voice. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it's just that in four months I'm going to be a father and be king." Ben explained. "It's more like I'm a middle aged man instead of a teenager."

"Ben, you'll still be a teenager, and I know that no one would be a better father to Rayner than you." Bree encouraged.

"Thanks again, do you want to officially meet Rayner?" Ben question.

"Sure thing," Bree answered. The twins walked down the hallway together and then was stopped by Lonnie and Jane.

"Hey Ben, Bree. Jane and I were just on our way, but while we're here, can you answer a question for us?" Lonnie asked. Ben nodded. "Who's Rayner?"

Ben and Bree exchanged worried looks. "Did you tell them?" Ben whispered to Bree.

"No. Did you?" Bree inquired.

"Of course I didn't!" Ben replied, still whispering. Ben looked back at Lonnie and Jane, who were awaiting an answer. "Can we talk about this in a different place?"

The next thing the twins knew were that they were in Lonnie's dorm room. "So, who's Rayner?" Lonnie questioned.

"Okay, but you two have to promise not to tell anyone else." Ben started.

"We promise," Lonnie promised. Jane nodded in agreement.

"Then, ah, Rayner is going to be, um, your new prince." Ben told them. Lonnie's and Jane's reactions were those of confusion. "I'm going to be adopting a little baby boy that I had found a month ago." There was a minute of silence, but then Jane spoke up.

"That's wonderful Ben! But why do you want to keep it a secret?" Jane asked.

"Rayner doesn't need that publicity yet. He's not even part of the royal family." Ben answered.

"I want to help!" Lonnie blurted out.

Ben smiled. "Thanks, I probably need all the help I can get."

"I want to help too!" Jane shouted. "I've always loved babies and children, I think it would be lots of fun to help."

"Awesome, do you two want to come with Bree and I to the castle to meet Rayner?" Ben offered.

"Uh, thanks for the offer but I have a sword-play lesson in 20 minutes so, I can't, sorry."

"No problem, Rayner isn't going anywhere." Ben said.

"I can't either, sorry, I have a meeting with Flora, Fauna and Merrywhether." Jane apologized.

"It's okay, don't stress over it." Ben understood.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Lonnie suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Ben said. Lonnie and Jane left and went their separate ways. "Want to have some quality time with your new nephew?"

"Let's go," Bree told her brother. At the castle, Mrs. Potts informed Ben that Rayner was very good all day. And that it was about 15 minutes to his next bottle. Ben and Bree went to Rayner's room. Bree picked Rayner up from his crib and sat in the chair by the wall. "Hi there," she greeted. "I'm going to be your Aunt Bree. We're going to have so much fun together. I'm going to teach you how to really love books and more. I know we're going to become great friends."

Soon the 15 minutes came and Ben stood in front of Bree and Rayner with a bottle. "Do you want to feed him?" Ben asked. Bree nodded as Ben handed over the bottle. Ben had learned over the past month that Rayner was a very good eater and it wasn't long before the bottle was gone. Ben burped Rayner and decided to put him down for a nap. "Buddy, always remember that I love you, got it?" Ben said. A small smile formed on the baby's face, cause in Ben to smile ear to ear. This will be one big adventure, but Ben knew he would do well because he was happy with Rayner and he wouldn't change a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I published a new chapter yesterday but I finished this chapter so here it is. Thanks to pinksakura271 and Bal-Breelice09121994 for the ideas I used in this story. If anyone has any ideas for this story tell me in a review or PM me. Bree is owned by Bal-Breelice09121994.**

Chapter 3

Tomorrow, just as promised, found Lonnie and Jane at Beast's Castle. The two were meeting Rayner and during this, there wasn't a moment that the smiles left their faces. Ben, Bree, Lonnie and Jane all stood around Rayner's crib.

"Ben, not to ruin all this but, and I assume that you haven't told Audrey about this, I think that you and Audrey should break up. I doubt she would ever put up with sharing you with Rayner, and to give him the best, you should end it with her." Lonnie suggested.

Audrey. Audrey's been spoiled since the day she was born. Not only did she inherit immense beauty, but she had parents that would never tell her no. Not many students at Auradon Prep were shocked when they found out that Audrey had wrapped Ben around her fingers, so that he would do anything she wanted when they started dating. "I think I should tell her first before making a decision like that." Ben told Lonnie. Lonnie understood Ben's thinking about the topic, but that didn't stop her from still believing she was right.

"Okay," is simply how she left it.

On Friday, Ben went into Fairy Godmothers office and signed all the papers. He walked out of that room a father. "Congratulations!" Ben said when he found his sister. "Your an aunt now."

"Why are you congratulating me?" Bree asked. "Ben, your a father, so, congrats."

"Yeah, Ben, how do you feel?" Lonnie questioned.

"I feel amazing, but I probably couldn't do any of this without you two and Jane." Ben answered. "Thanks a lot."

The next day Ben took Audrey on a date in the castle gardens. "Audrey," Ben started, taking Audrey's hands in his own. "I have big news."

"You bought me a new pair of shoes." Audrey guessed, closing her eyes for a surprise.

"No," Ben said with a laugh. Bree came over to them holding Rayner, passing him to Ben and walking away. "Open your eyes." Audrey did just that. "This is Rayner, and he's my son."

Audrey's face fell. "Did you say your son?" She asked.

"Correct," Ben replied. "Auradons new prince."

"No offense Bennyboo, but I think your mistaken, your only 15." Audrey said. How was Ben not to take offense to that? Audrey was the first one not to have his back on this and she was his girlfriend. Ben thought about what Lonnie had told him, but he couldn't find it in him to do it. Audrey not taking a liking to Rayner might put strain on their relationship, but his relationship with Rayner will always be the one that matters more than his relationship with Audrey.

Two weeks later there was a council meeting. Ben and his family stood at the front of a long table as the Council of Elders took their seats. Beast opened up the meeting.

"Good afternoon and thank you for joining us at this meeting." Beast greeted. "This meeting will be led by Ben, for starting perpetration to be king."

Ben walked up to stand where his father was. "Again thank you for coming and let's get this going. To start I had not so long ago had a meeting with the Council of Sidekicks and as that meeting did not go well for me, I had later talked with Grumpy about the Sidekicks Act that they want passed. And I have come to an agreement with them about it." The council read over the act and voted on it. It was voted yes and it was ready for the next stage. Ben didn't have much to talk about in the meeting and he was going to pass it on to Beast again, but then Leah had something to say. "Yes, Queen Leah, what do you have to bring to this meeting?" Ben asked.

"Prince Ben, my granddaughter Audrey told me that you have a son. Is this true?" Leah questioned.

The only council member that knew was Fairy Godmother, but she remained silent to let Ben speak. "Yes it is true Queen Leah, two weeks ago I officially adopted a little boy named Rayner." Ben answered.

"This is a brilliant thing your doing." Elsa smiled. Aurora nodded in agreement.

Leah nodded. "And can I can assume that this Rayner, will be your heir?"

"Correct," Ben said slowly, wonder what the former Queen was getting at.

"Prince Ben, with all due respect, you understand that Rayner does not share blood with the royal family, therefore he can not be your heir."

"Actually, Queen Leah, the Auradon Law Book states that the heir to the throne is just the oldest child of the current reigning monarch." Bree interjected.

"But we know nothing of this boy." Leah argued. "Who are his real parents?"

"I don't know who Rayner's real parents are, and I don't want to know. The only reason why I would try and find that out would be when Rayner gets older and wants to know himself." Ben explained. "Rayner might not be my son, biologically, but that would not change the amount I care about him. I care about him as much as you care about your daughter."

"He cold be the offspring of a villain," Leah said.

"I highly doubt that, Leah." Belle told her. "And my son's personal life does not concern you. This topic is closed and will not be spoken of again."

"As our future king I think that it does concern me." Leah disagreed.

"My wife said that the topic was closed and if you want to not listen to that then you can leave." Beast sternly said. Leah remained quiet. "Now than," Beast went on to talk about more things about the kingdom. Ben was thankful that his family stepped in to help him. It doesn't matter what Leah says. Although she does have a point, maybe Auradon should finally learn about Rayner. Wouldn't it be for the best?


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it and please review. Thanks to Bal-Breelice09121994 for the idea I used. I do not own Bree, Bal-Breelice09121994 does.**

Chapter 4

Ben was nervous. A week ago, after the council meeting, he agreed to telling Auradon about Rayner. But, as any parent would, he worried that it wasn't the right thing to do for his son.

Bree came into the room. "Ben, come on there waiting for you."

Ben turned and looked at his sister. "Is this right?" He asked. "What if they don't like him? What if they say I made the wrong choice?"

"This is Auradon, the only people to not to like Rayner are Queen Leah, Audrey and probably Chad. But that doesn't matter, you know that."

"Thanks," Ben thanked.

"Now go get Rayner and get out there." Bree instructed.

Ben did that and then appeared in front of a crowd. "Good afternoon Auradon!" Ben called out. "Now, as you know in a few months I will be becoming king, but this is not the only thing that is new. Three weeks ago I adopted my son. This is the new prince of Auradon. His name is Rayner and I know that as time goes on you will learn to love him, just as I and my family had." Ben answered questions the people had and showed Rayner to them. Everyone took the news well, except for Queen Leah and Audrey.

After returning to the castle, Beast and Belle agreed to watch over Rayner while Ben and Bree were out with friends. Ben was out for a little over three and a half hours when he got a call from Belle. "Hello?" Ben answered.

"Hi Ben, Rayner is not doing well. He has a runny nose, cough, he won't eat or sleep and I checked, he's got a fever." Belle explained.

"I'll be right there, thanks, bye." Ben said quickly, before hanging up. "Gotta go, see you all later." Ben took off. Bree, knowing that Ben would not worry about something like that if it wasn't important, rushed after him. When Ben got home he ran to Rayner's room. "Is everything okay? Is he alright?" Ben was in full panic mode. Bree arrived a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked.

"Rayner's sick," Belle told her, as Ben started pacing back and forth.

"I'll take him to Fairy Godmother. She'll be able to tell me what's wrong." Ben got Rayner ready and went to see Fairy Godmother. Bree went with them. After getting there, Fairy Godmother did a quick spell to see what was wrong.

"Well Ben, it's just a cold that Rayner has. It should be gone few days, nothing to worry about." Fairy Godmother said. "But through my examination, I found something else, Rayner has a Congenital Heart Defect."

Ben was on the edge of freaking out. He couldn't say a word, so Bree helped him. "What's that?" She questioned.

"I don't know the exact one that he has, but a cardiologist could certainly tell you." Fairy Godmother answered.

"Thank you, very much, we'll be on our way now, bye." Bree said. The three left to go and see the doctor.

Ben could stop worrying on the ride there. "What if something is seriously wrong? What if it can't be fixed?" This went on for a while and Bree understood why Ben was so worried, as a father this must be tough. But soon she had enough of it.

"Ben, stop!" Bree told him. "Everything will be fine, okay?"

Ben took a few deep breaths. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks." They soon got there and a doctor by the name of Dr. Mitchell saw Rayner. After about 45 minuets of different things, Dr. Mitchell told the twins the news.

"I have good news and bad news." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Good news!" Ben exclaimed, quickly.

"Well, based on the tests, I have found that Rayner's form of a Congenital Heart Defect is not that hard to fix, only with two surgeries." Dr. Mitchell explained.

"Okay, bad news?" Ben squeaked.

"The first surgery has to be done today within a few hours." Dr. Mitchell left it at that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. I hope you like it. The characters mentioned named Malicious and Skylar are MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys. The characters Henry and Bree are Bal-Breelice09121994s. And the mentioned character of Amelia is Pinksakura271s. This will probably be my last update till after the holidays, so happy holidays to all of you. Please review.**

Chapter 5

Lonnie, Jane, Belle and Beast all came as soon as they could. After Ben and Bree told them what was going on and Ben gave the go for the operation. They waited. About five hours in Belle and Beast went to get something to eat and Ben was still freaking out.

"We need to get his mind off of Rayner, but how?" Lonnie asked.

After thinking for a minute, Bree piped up. "I have an idea." The three dispersed from their huddle and walked back to their seats, sitting across from Ben. "Ben, I have a question, what's your first proclamation going to be?"

Be stared at them. "I have an idea. I want to bring children over from the Isle of the Lost. I have eight chosen."

"Can we know who they are?" Jane inquired.

"Yeah, I have a folder with them in it. It's in my backpack." Ben pulled a folder out of his bag. "Here we are," Ben put files on the table to show them. "I was going to just do four kids. Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, and Maleficent, but then I found that Maleficent had triplets, I couldn't even think about dividing their family like that." All the files had the teens full name. He pointed to the files that had the names, Malicious Mason Faery, Maleficent Bertha Faery, and Amelia Angel Faery. "Then we have Evelyn Quinn, daughter of the Evil Queen, Jayden Ferris, son of Jafar, Carlos Oscar De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil, Henry Westergaard, son of Prince Hans. I got this feeling that I couldn't tear Henry and Amelia apart. And I wanted a even number there's Skylar Zira Pride, daughter of Scar and Zira." Ben finished and the three girls were in shock. This was the biggest idea that had ever come from the royal family for a proclamation and for a first proclamation!

"This is great, you should tell Mom and Dad." Bree told her brother.

"I will, I just don't think now is the best time." Ben assured her.

Ben packed up the files and put the folder back in his bag. It was about 15 minutes later that Beast and Belle had come back and then ten minutes after that, a nurse came out. "Prince Ben, the operation is done and was a success. Dr. Mitchell said that Prince Rayner has to stay here for a week so we can make sure that everything is okay. Also Prince Rayner will need to come every three months for a checkup." She explained.

Ben agreed and when the nurse left he let out a huge sigh of relief. About an hour later Ben went and visited Rayner. "Hey Buddy, how are you?" Ben knew he would not get a

response, but it's just a natural thing to do. "Everything's going to be fine and in a week you can come back home."

Dr. Mitchell came into the room. "Prince Rayner will be alright. I just have to check some things." Ben went on talking with Rayner, he was just happy that Rayner was fine.

The summer went by fairly quick. School had started up again that September, and Ben and Bree were being tailored for their coronation outfits for next month. While Ben played with Rayner, Bree stood on the podium. Soon after it was Ben's turn. "Sleeve. Head" the tailor said, taking Ben's measurements.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month?" Beast questioned. "You're just a baby." Bree laughed silently at the irony of that statement as she put Rayner in his play pen.

"He's turning sixteen, dear," Belle said.

"Hey pops," Ben greeted.

"Sixteen?" Beast asked, taking off his glasses. "That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least…forty-two." He smiled

Belle faced him. "Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight,"

"It was either you or a teapot," Beast joked as he winked at Ben. Ben and Bree chuckled. "Kidding,"

"Mom, Dad, I've chosen my first official proclamation!" Ben declared. Bree came and stood next to her brother. "I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance…to live here in Auradon," Belle and Beast's smiles fade away. "Every time I look out at the island," Ben gestured to the window, "I feel like they've been abandoned."

"The children of our sworn enemies?" Beast states, trying to make it clear. "Living among us?"

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most," Ben explained "I've already chosen them."

"Have you?" Beast started.

Belle put one of her hands on Beast's arm. "I gave you a second chance," She look at Ben. "Who are their parents?"

"Hans Westergaard, Scar and Zira, Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen…" Ben took a deep breath. "And Maleficent." The tailor gasped, dropping his clipboard.

"Maleficent?" Beast shouted. "She's the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad, just hear me out here!" Ben tried.

"I won't hear of it!" Beast said, shaking his finger. "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" The tailor excused himself from the room.

"But their children are innocent," Ben argued. "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" Beast looked from Ben to Bree to Rayner and back at Ben. "Dad," Ben pleaded.

"I suppose the children are innocent." Beast said, walking away.

Belle came up to Ben. "Well, well done." She complemented. Beast and Belle leave the room. Ben and Bree turned to one another and had big smiles on their faces.

"You did great," Bree told Ben.

Rayner screamed out in delight. The twins went over to Rayner and kneeled to the baby's hight. "Are you saying that I did well?" Ben inquired. "If so, thank you to you both than." Ben picked Rayner up and walked over to the window and Bree joined him. This is the start of Ben becoming king, can he handle all the stuff in his life now, or not?


	6. Chapter 6

**Now that the holiday season is over I am updating this story. Thanks to Pinksakura271 for the ideas I used in this chapter. If you have an idea tell me. Please review. If you have any time can, can you please read my new one shot Future with Festivus. I have to share it in front of my class laws today so please read and review it.**

Chapter 6

Today was the day. The VKs were coming and Ben had to get ready for that and to top it all off, Rayner had a doctors appointment. Ben rushed around all morning but still found time for his son. He dressed Rayner up because it was a royal event. After a bit more, Ben tightened his tie, grabbed all his and Rayner's things and left with Bree. Some finishing touches had to be made before the children's arrival. Doug was the first one to meet Ben.

"The band is ready to perform when the new kids come." Doug informed Ben. "Hi Rayner!"

"Thank you Doug and thank you for showing these kids their dorms and schedule, you know I would do it but this ones got a doctors appointment." Ben thanked.

"No problem at all, I completely understand. Oh! And ah speaking of doctors, do you think that at Rayner's appointment you could ask the doctor if he could do check ups on these kids?" Doug asked. "Because based on my research I have found that Isle life is not the greatest and healthcare is non existent."

"All I can do is ask," Ben answered.

"Okay," Doug said, running off.

Ben went to find Audrey. She agreed to help with the tour for the kids. He met up with Bree on his way to Audrey's dorm room and the two talked on their way and soon they got there and Ben knocked on the door. "Morning Audrey," Ben greeted when Audrey opened the door. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, all ready Bennyboo!" Audrey told him. Rayner caught her eye. "Bennybear, what's he doing here?" Audrey gestured towards Rayner as her smile faded but was replaced quickly with a big fake one. Bree gave her a skeptical look.

"Rayner's got a doctors appointment after this and everyone in my family's coming, my parents will be here later." Ben explained.

"Got it," Audrey nodded. The four walked off and went down to the cafeteria to have breakfast. After all eating they went outside and Beast and Belle came. They exchanged their hellos and waited for the limo that carried the eight teenagers that would change everything in Auradon.

Soon the limo pulled up and the band was roaring its tunes and the driver opened the door as Jay and Carlos tumbled out. They were fighting over a scarf. "You got everything else, why do you want whatever this is?" Carlos asked.

"Cause you want it!" said Jay as he wrestled Carlos, pinning him to the ground with his foot. Fairy Godmother walked out in front with the royal family behind her. Mal noticed them.

"Guys, guys, guys," Mal said. "We have an audience." She put on a fake smile and so does Evie. Mal's siblings also try and get Jay and Carlos to stop.

"Just cleaning up." Jay told them "get up" Jay grunted, pulling Carlos off the ground.

Fairy Godmother addressed Jay. "Leave it like you found it!" she grinned. "And by that, I mean just leave it." Jay tossed everything he tried to steal back into the limo. Then Jay walked up to Audrey.

"Hello foxy. The name's Jay." Jay said. Audrey awkwardly laughed. Fairy Godmother came to Audrey's rescue by leaning in between them.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," she said. "I'm Fairy Godmother. Headmistress." She bowed slightly.

"The Fairy Godmother?" asked Amy. Fairy Godmother nodded.

"As in bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?" added Malice .

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-you-know-it!" said Fairy Godmother.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just…appeared out of nowhere! With that sparking wand and warm smile…and that sparking wand." Mal forced a smile. Carlos licked his fingers.

"That was a long time ago," said Fairy Godmother. "And as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future! Wherever you wind up!" She did some weird hand movements resembling what she was talking about.

"It's so good to finally meet you all," said Ben. "I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin," Audrey said. "Soon to be king!"

"You had me at Prince," said Evie, stepping forward. "My moms a Queen, which makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here," said Audrey, "and neither do you."

"This is Audrey…" Ben said. He had no other way to introduce her now, other than trailing off.

"Princess Audrey," said Audrey taking Bens hand. "His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?" she smiled. Henry let out a small chuckle

"These are my parents, King Adam and Queen Belle." Ben went on. "My sister Bree, and this is my son Rayner."

"Ben, Audrey and Bree and Rayner are going to show you all around," Fairy Godmother told the VKs, "and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from eight to eleven, and as you might have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." She started to walk away and the band followed her.

Ben smiled. "It is so, so, so good to finally meet you all." Jay punches him playfully. Ben shakes hands with everyone else. When he got to Mal, Rayner squealed and reached for her. Ben backed up a little and put Rayner's hand down. "This is a momentous occasion," Ben continued while passing Rayner to Bree. "And one I hope will go down in history as the day our two peoples began to heel." The rest of the royals shook the teens hands as well.

"Or the day you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are." Mal imitated Ben. The VKs laughed.

Ben smiled again. "A little bit over the top?"

"A little more than a little bit," said Malice.

"Can I try and guess who's who?" Ben questioned. "Your legal documents don't have photos.

"Be our guest." Amy replied sarcastically.

"You must be Amelia." Ben said.

"Amy,"

"You must be Maleficent."

"Mal, how'd you know?"

"You just seem like your mother, in a good way."

"You are Malicious then,"

"Malice,"

"I'm sorry, I only know your full names so please tell me if you prefer to go by a different name. Ben apologized. "Jayden,"

"Jay,"

"Skylar," Skylar nodded. "Henry, Evelyn,"

"Evie,"

And lastly Carlos," Carlos liked his fingers again.

"Well, so much for my first impression," said Ben. He laughed. Mal did too.

Audrey glared at her but still smiled. "Hey! You're Maleficent's kids, aren't you?" She changed her tone, "I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh my moms Aurora. Sleeping—"

"Beauty." The three kids finished together

"Yeah we've heard the name," said Mal.

"You know, and we totally don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the world except for our mother to their stupid christening." Malice agreed with Mal.

Audrey gave another fake smile. "Water under the bridge!"

"Totes!" Amy said, giving a even bigger fake smile. The two fake laughed and it died down. During this all Beast and Belle told Ben that they had to get going and they left.

Ben claps his hands together. "Okay! So how about a tour? Auradon Prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father, when he became king."

They stop at the statue of Adam. Ben clapped twice and it morphed into a beast form of the current King. Carlos squeaked and jumped into Jay's arms.

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us anything is possible." said Ben.

"Does he shed much?" asked Mal.

"Yeah, Mom won't let him on the couch," said Ben.

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon?" Mal asked. "Like wands and things like that?"

"Yeah, it exists, of course, but it's pretty much retired," said Ben. "Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happen to be kings and queens," adds Malice.

"That's true!" said Audrey putting Bens arm around her shoulders. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Ben took his arm off and spotted Doug.

"Doug! Doug! Doug, come down!" Ben put his hand on Doug's shoulder. "This is Doug," Ben announced. "He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." He looks at Mal. "I'll see you later, okay? And if you need anything at all, feel free to —"

"Ask Doug," Audrey blurted out as she dragged Ben away and Rayner in tow.

While walking towards the entrance to the school Audrey and Ben walked in silence. "I have to go, see you later." Ben finally said. Ben and Rayner got into a limo and went off to the hospital. With all the things that they had to do to the little guy, the appointment took two hours.

"Well, Prince Rayner is doing very well." Dr Mitchell informed. "I guess I will see you again in three months then."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Mitchell." Ben packed everything up and was about to leave when he remembered what Doug had said. "Dr. Mitchell, as you know for my first proclamation that I have brought over eight children from the Isle, a friend asked me to ask you if you could do check ups on them."

"I'd be happy to but as you know I work with the heart. I could do check ups on them, of course, but if I detect something wrong with one of them, for example with one of their lungs, I can't help that but I'd be glad to notify one of my colleges that could." Dr. Mitchell answered. "Just bring them in when it's convenient for you and them by calling first. Also when you bring them, bring in Prince Rayner I could do another quick check up on him as well."

Ben thanked him again and left. The next day he was walking with Chad and Audrey after tourney practice. They looked over and saw Evie, Amy and Mal at Mal's locker. "Those kids are trouble," Chad told Ben. Audrey nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Chad," Ben said. "Give them a chance."

"Ugh! No offense, Bennybear—you're just too trusting," Audrey said with a smile. "Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But in my moms story, the evil fairy was just an evil fairy. Those girls mother." Audrey whispered the last part.

"I think you're wrong about them, and I mean them all," Ben said. Audrey walked away with Chad and Evie and Amy walked away from Mal as Ben walked to her. "Hey!"

"Hey," Mal replied, less enthused than Ben.

"How was your first day?" Ben inquired.

"Super," Mal sarcastically said.

"You should really think about taking this talent off the locker, and into art class. I could sign you up." Ben suggested.

Mal saw Jane walk by. "Way to take all the fun out of it."

Later that day all the VKs were in the girls dorm room. Ben knocked on the door. Mal opened it. "Hey, Mal! I didn't see you guys since this morning. I was just wondering if you had questions or anything…that you needed?"

"Not that I can think of…" Mal looked behind her at the others.

"Okay! Also, I set up doctors appointments for you guys, so when ever it's a good time for you all just tell me. All right! Well if you need anything…" Ben started to walk away.

"Oh! Wait!" Mal yelled. Ben backed up. "Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

Ben smiled. "Yeah the whole school is attending. Close to the entire kingdom is coming."

"Wow, that is beyond exciting." Mal said. "Do you think that we can stand up front next to Fairy Godmother, so we can soak up all that goodness?"

Ben opened his mouth about to say yes. "I wish you all could, but up front is me, my parents, my sister, my son and my girlfriend."

"And your girlfriend," Mal repeated.

"Yeah, I'm very sorry," Ben apologized.

"No problem. Thank you. Goodbye." Mal said quickly. Ben opened his mouth again, about to say something but Mal closed the door in his face. "I think it's time Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend." Mal smirked. "And I need a love spell." Carlos tossed the old book to Mal. The VKs defiantly have something up their sleeves now.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's late and I've worked hard on this. Thank you to MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, Bal-Breelice09121994, and Pinksakura271 for letting me use your OCs. Thank you to Pinksakura271, Pianotbonemaster, and my friend Patrick for the ideas I used in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and here is chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

The eight of them were up late that night before making cookies. Ben was up all night with Rayner. The six month old kept waking up and crying about every hour. So it was no secret that Ben was tired the next morning. Throughout the day he woke up more and more he asked Bree to bring Rayner to the Tourney game. Ben, at least very much since Mal had come from the Isle, has wanted to brake up with Audrey. She's not supportive of his proclamation and wasn't very fond of Rayner. He could just never find it in him to brake up with her. Mal stood at her locker with her siblings and friends talking over the plan that was about to take effect.

"Uh, Mal, just an idea but do you think I should ask Bree to be my date to the coronation? So we have two people close to the wand instead of one." Malice suggested.

"Sure Malice, you can use your "natural charm" to win her over to be her date." Mal replied with sarcasm in her voice.

Meanwhile. "Do you think they actually paid for those?" Audrey asked looking at the group of girls in the courtyard.

"What's that harm?" Ben asked.

"It's gateway magic!" Audrey said. "Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know, it's the lips and the legs and the clothes, and then everybody looks good and then where will I be? Mal was overhearing the conversation and couldn't help but think about how self centered a Audrey is.

"Listen, Audrey—" Ben began.

"I will see you at the game after my dress fitting for the coronation, okay? Bye, Bennyboo." Audrey air-kissed Ben before going away.

Mal slammed her locker. "Hey, Bennyboo!"

Ben turned and smiled when he saw Mal. "Hey!" The sad thing is that he responded to that nickname.

"I just made a batch of cookies." Mal held up the bag with one cookie in it. "Double chocolate chip. Do you want one?"

"I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game." Ben said. "But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time, next time." Ben started to walk off.

Mal nodded. "No, yeah, I completely understand. Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains. I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that."

"That's not it," Ben quickly told Mal. "No, no, no."

"No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. Oh, well. More for me, I guess," said Mal. She took the cookie out like she was going to eat the cookie.

Ben grabbed the cookie out of Mal's hand and took a large bite out of it. "See that? Totally trust you, totally."

"How was it?" Mal asked. While she was doing that she glances over to the others.

"Good. Great. Amazing! I mean it's chewy. Mmm…Is that walnuts?" Mal nodded. "I love walnuts, I mean, the chocolate…" Ben was not aware of his surroundings as he fixed his eyes on Mal. "The chocolate chips, I'm sorry. They're warm…soft…they're sweet. Mal have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?" Ben almost took another bite, but Mal swiped it away from him.

As everyone came closer to the two, Jay put his hands on Ben's shoulders. "How do you feel, bro?"

"I feel like singing your name!" Ben responded. "Mal! Mal!" Mal very quickly covered Ben's mouth so he could no longer sing her name out loud.

"Let's get you to the game," Malice said, dragging Ben away. Jay joined them. The others would make their way over there soon. Well, the plan worked. So, Operation Get The Wand is back on. While all this was happening Bree arrived with Rayner.

"Well, Buddy, I can't find your dad yet and we have to hey ready so your going to be with Jane, okay?" Malice and Jay got Ben to the locker room but on the way there Malice saw Bree. Malice, trying to be as cool as he could, went over to her.

"Hi Bree. Oh it's probably not a good time to ask you a question." Malice gestured towards Rayner.

"No, it's perfectly fine." Bree responded.,

"Uh, okay then, will you be my date to the coronation?" Malice inquired.

Bree froze for a second in shock and looking around to see if anyone was watching and therefore listening to the conversation. After seeing that no one was paying attention to the teens talk, Bree gave her answer of yes. Malice said thank you and good bye and made his way towards the locker room. "Rayner, your Aunt Bree now has a date to your dad's coronation."

Rayner did go to Jane after that and they sat throughout the game. With 47 seconds left in the championship, it was all tied up, 2-2, Auradon Prep Fighting Knights and the Sherwood Forest High Falcons. Coach Jenkins put Jay, Malice and Carlos in. After some cool moves by Jay, Malice and Ben, Malice shot the ball, only to have it be saved by Phillip the Falcons goalkeeper. Again, the long pass went to Jay who along with the others did some awesome moves. At the end Jay passed it to Ben, who shot the ball and scored!

"That's it folks. The Fighting Knights end the game with a win and here they come now, the winners. The announcer shouted.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Ben said as he took the microphone. "There's something I'd like to say! Ben got on top of one of the dragon shooters. He looked around. "Gimme an M!" He made a m with his arms. The audience copied him and shouted M. "Gimme an A!" The same happened. "Gimme an L!" It happened again. "What does that spell?" The crowd roared Mal's name. "Come on, I can't hear you!" The group then repeated what they said. "I love you, Mal," Ben confessed. "Did I mention that?" Audrey ran of looking heartbroken. Ben then led the students in a song and dance. At the end Ben crowd surfed to Mal. "I love you, Mal. Did I mention that?" He gave Mal a side hug.

Audrey came. "Chads my boyfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date." She gave a fake smile and kissed Chad.

Ben took the microphone back. "Mal!" He shouted. "Will you go to the coronation with me?"

"Yes!" Mal answered.

"She said yes!" Ben announced.

Audrey and Chad left as Jay came up the bleachers. "Come on, man. Whole teams waiting for you!" The two boys went back to the field. Mal and Amy turned to Evie.

"I feel really sorry for Audrey," Mal told Evie.

"You do?" Evie questioned.

"Yeah, of course, I feel like if she was talented like you, and she knew how to sew," Amy answered.

"And how to do triple flips," Mal added.

"And was really good at Chemistry, then she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself." Amy finished.

"I guess I'm kind of talented." Evie said.

"Kind of?" Mal inquired. "Evie you're one of the most talented people I know."

"Thanks M and you too, Amy." Evie thanked. "Hey, where's Skylar and Henry?"

"Skylar had this after school gym class that's just swimming. You know how much she loves water." Mal answered.

"Henry had a test or something to make up with a teacher I think." Amy told them. Amy turned to Lonnie. "So, what did you think of Jay?"

"I think he did great." Lonnie said.

"Okay," Amy nodded with a smirkish smile.

"Oh, hey," Mal said, gaining her friend and sisters attention. "I'm gonna tell Ben to set up those doctor appointments for us, okay?" Mal asked. The two nodded in agreement.

Just as Mal had asked, Ben set up those appointments. Two days later they all were at the hospital waiting. The receptionist gave them the forms that they had to fill out. They all sat down and filled out the forms.

"What do you put if you don't have a middle name?" Henry asked. He was only asking because he had to put a middle initial and he didn't have one.

"You put NMI," Bree replied. "It means no middle initial."

During their wait they all learned each others birthdays. Mal, Malice, and Amy's is on February 14, Henry's is July 16, Skylar's is August 5, Ben and Bree's is September 14, Jay's is November 25, Carlos's is January 25, Evie's is December 21, and Rayner's is March 19.

Ben, Mal, Amy, Malice, Bree, Skylar, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Henry, and Rayner. Dr. Mitchell saw them all one by one. He had them have lots of tests done, gave them simple check ups and had them have a blood draw. Bree was really in charge of Rayner, because Ben was too busy with Mal. Dr. Mitchell sat them all down for results. "So, you're all very healthy. I have not found anything wrong with any of you except for Amy. I have found that there is something wrong with one or both of her legs. I will certainly talk to one of my co-workers to see if they can help. Other than that everything is fine and dandy. Thank you for coming." Dr. Mitchell explained. They all exchanged their thank you's and goodbyes and were on their way. A few days later is when Mal and Ben went on their first date.

"Tell me something about yourself you've never told anyone?" Ben challenged Mal.

"Mmm, my middle name is Bertha." Mal responded.

"Bertha?" Ben asked.

"Yep, that's just my mom doing what she does best, being really, really evil, Mal Bertha." Mal answered.

"Mines Florian," Ben told her.

"Florian? How princely." Mal looked down at the river beneath them.

"Well, it's better than Bertha." Ben teased.

"I don't know about that," Mal teased back.

Soon they got to their destination, the Enchanted Lake. The two were eating the food Ben had set out earlier for a picnic. "Is this your first time?" Ben asked.

"We don't really date much on the isle, it's more like doing a gang activity." Mal replied.

"I meant is this your first time eating a jelly donut?" Ben clarified.

"Is it bad?" Mal questioned.

"You got something…go like this," Ben licked his lips. Mal followed.

"Can't take me anywhere I guess," Mal laghed.

"I've done all the talking. Tell me something about yourself," Ben said.

Mal thought for a moment. "I'm sixteen, I have triplet siblings and I have only lived in one place." Mal answered.

"That's almost the same as me!" Ben exclaimed. "We have so much in common already."

"No, trust me we don't."

"Your mother is the Mistress of All Evil and I've got the poster parents for goodness, but we're not automatically like them. I can look into your eyes and tell your not evil." Ben said. Mal just knew she wanted to change the subject so she asked the first thing that came to mind.

"And you're gonna be king soon?"

"Yeah, it's just that the crown doesn't make you king."

"I'm pretty sure it does. And you have a kid. Amy and Evie wouldn't shut up about how cute he is the first day we got here."

"Thanks, he's the best thing to ever happen to me. I love him so much, I can't lie about that. Hey, let's go for a swim."

"Right now? I don't know."

"Yeah, come on,"

"I think I'm gonna stay here and try some strawberries. Literally I've never had strawberry before."

Ben laughed. "Don't eat all of them."

Mal's eyes widened when she bit into the strawberry. Ben reappeared on a rock. Mal turned and faced him. "Are those tiny crowns on your shorts?" Mal shouted.

"Maybe," Ben yelled back. He roared, dabbed, and jumped into the water with a big splash. Mal sang a song about her confused and conflicted feelings. When she finished she could no longer find Ben.

"Ben!" Mal yelled. "Ben!" Mal, although she didn't know how to swim, jumped into the water but soon she started to drown. Ben came and saved her.

"You can't swim?" He asked shocked. "You live on an island."

"Yeah, with a barrier around it, remember?"

"And you still tried to save me,"

"Yeah, and so you thank me? No all I get is soaking wet."

"And this fancy rock," he gave it to her. "Make a wish and throw it back into the lake."

Mal chucked the rock into the lake. She hurried back to the food and Ben followed her. He put his jacket on her and sat down himself. "Mal, I told you I loved you, what about you, do you love me?"

"I don't know what love feels like."

Ben turned Mal head so she was looking at him. "Maybe I can teach you." The date didn't go much longer and Ben packed everything up and went home, after dropping of Mal. He was greeted, though, by a very unhappy Bree. "Hi Bree," Ben greeted.

"Hello Benjamin." Bree said right back. The use of his full name got Ben's attention immediately. "Have you forgotten anything? Like in the last three days?" Before Ben could answer Bree continued. "How about your son? Do you know what he had to do at the doctors two days ago? He had to get a blood draw." Ben cringed when he heard that; he knows Rayner hates blood draws. "Ben you can't blow your responsibilities off like this. You have a child that depends on you for everything. Okay?" Bree finished her rant and all Ben did was run upstairs. Bree knew by this that he was going to Rayner. The past few days is not how Ben would ever act though, what was at the bottom of this? Bree had to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated this story, this chapter was really hard to write for some reason. Please forgive me if this chapter sucks. Review also please. Here is chapter 8.**

Chapter 8

It confused Bree a lot that Ben was acting the way he was for those few days. It wasn't that he just didn't love Rayner anymore, it was like something was keeping him from thinking straight and putting his priories in order. Since Bree had to find the answer, she decided to ask the people Ben was closest to. She too had become close to the VKs and she was even dating one of them. It would make sense that they would know how Ben was acting before that Tourney game. She, of course, didn't know because she was picking up Rayner at that time.

"Well Rayner, let's go get some answers shall we?" Bree asked her nephew. Bree finished packing everything up and left the castle, heading for the dorms at Auradon Prep. She first made a stop at Mal, Evie, and Amy's dorm room. After Bree knocked on the door for a second before Evie opened it.

"Hi Evie," Bree greeted. "I want to ask you something."

"Sure, anything," Evie replied.

"What was Ben like before the tourney game?" Bree asked while getting Rayner out of his car seat.

"Um, Ben was fine, I guess, I don't know, I don't really remember." Evie lied, kind of. Bree could tell that Evie's answer was not fully the truth, but she knew it was probably because she was trying to cover it all up for Mal, Amy, and Malice. Bree could tell that her group of friends were up to something. She heard of some people breaking into the museum at night and setting off an alarm but she never looked into it.

"Do you remember what you guys were doing um… before the game?"

"We were at Mal's locker, Ben was at his talking to Audrey and then he came over and Mal was talking to him, I don't know what about, I was talking with Carlos." Evie explained.

"Oh, okay." Bree sighed. "Thanks anyway," the two exchanged their goodbyes and Bree left. Rayner and Bree went to Jay and Carlos's room. "Hey guys, do you know anything about how Ben was acting before the tourney game a few days ago?" Bree inquired

"He was perfectly fine," Jay replied.

"Yep, one hundred percent." Carlos added.

"Okay," Bree was starting to think she'd never find what was wrong with her brother.

"May ask why you are asking us this?" Carlos questioned.

"It's just that how Ben had been acting lately, it's not him. He wouldn't cast some things aside and never leave other things alone." Bree saw the look on Carlos's face that said that he wanted to tell her something but he didn't. After going to Jay and Carlos's dorm, Bree stopped at her own, to feed Rayner and then took him over to Lonnie's dorm so Rayner could take his nap. Next Bree went to find Malice, she was going to leave Henry and Skylar alone because they were not there when this would have started.

"Hey Bree," Malice said when he answered the door.

"Hi Malice," Bree greeted. "How was Ben before the tourney game on Friday?"

"Fine," The same answer as everyone else.

"Nothing were to cause him to not think straight?"

"Maybe he was hit real hard during the game and that caused him to act like that." Malice suggested.

"I was at the game, I would have saw that and there would be no way that Coach Jenkins would keep Ben in the game if he got hit that hard." Bree told Malice.

"The pride of scoring the winning goal could have gone to his head and then all that weirdness happened." Malice proposed.

"My brother doesn't act like that." Bree responded. "Are you avoiding my question so you can protect Mal?"

"Look, I gave you two perfectly good possibilities to what happened to Ben, plus I will always protect Mal, it's my job as her older brother. Now I have some stuff to do so I'll see you later, okay?" Malice asked.

Bree took a deep breath. "Okay," Malice closed the door and Bree started off. She has one more person to ask. Amy was just getting back from the library when Bree found her. Lonnie was taking good care of Rayner for now and Bree was almost done, so she could go pick him up. Bree met Amy at her dorm. She was the only one there at the time and was happy that Bree came to see her.

"Hello Amy, how's school going?"

"Fine, English is my favorite," Amy answered.

"That's nice, um, do you know if anything happened to Ben on Friday that he would have started to 'neglect' Rayner?" Bree inquired.

"I wouldn't call what Ben had been doing neglect." Amy said.

"What would you call it?" Bree asked.

"I don't know the exact word but I would not call it neglect." Amy replied. "What Maleficent did to my siblings and I was neglect. Mal and Malice practically raised me because of how she treated us."

"But all I want-" Bree started.

"Ben loves Rayner, that is very evident." Bree nodded in agreement. "So, there's nothing wrong with Ben now and it wasn't that Rayner was left alone and no one took care of him, no he had you and your parents and everyone else with him. Don't try and figure out what was the matter, because it doesn't matter anymore." Amy said before going inside. Bree was upset that she had not been able to get an answer about it at all. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was getting late and she should go pick up Rayner and give him his dinner before going home.

The next day Bree was walking down the hall, when she passed the Remedial Goodness 101. Inside was Mal and the other VKs were talking to a screen with their parents. Bree stood up against the wall and tried to hear what was going on. Bree would never do something like this, but she had to find something out about he brother.

"How long must Mommy wait to see you? You know Mommy's not good at waiting." Maleficent asked. The way Maleficent was talking to Mal sent a chill down Bree's spine, it was just plain creepy.

"Well, there's a big coronation coming up, so sometime after that." Malice explained.

"When?" Evil Queen exclaimed.

"I got this!" Maleficent yelled. "When?"

"Is there an echo in here?" Evil Queen questioned.

"Friday! Ten a.m.," Amy said. This was not true, tomorrow is Friday and the coronation is on Monday. But still, even if the VKs planned on going back to the Isle, which was not part of the proclamation, Amy lied about when. Most likely to get Maleficent to be quiet for once during that chat. Bree left after so she could come up with a plan to see if Mal had any reason why Ben was acting the way he was.

While Bree worked on a plan, Ben went to the castle to get Rayner. His final period was a free one and he wanted to be with Rayner and have a date with Mal. Twenty minutes after the school day ended, Ben went to Mal's dorm room.

When Mal opened the door he asked, "Would you be willing to go on a picnic with Rayner and I?"

Mal looked nervously at Ben. Sure, she loved the date the two went on, but she didn't know if she could handle being with Rayner. The last time the infant came near her he tried to reach for her and it freaked her out a bit. "Yeah, I'll go with you." Mal answered.

"Awesome, let's go." Ben told her.

"Wait, what? Where are we going?" Mal inquired.

"Only the court yard. Come on," Ben said.

"Uh, okay," Mal said. The teens walked out to the courtyard, where a small picnic was laying on he grassy ground. The two sat down and started to eat and talk and Ben played with Rayner. Mal kept to herself while Ben was busy with his son, but that soon changed.

"Mal, I have to go for a minute do you think you can watch Rayner for me?" Ben asked. Mal nodded in response. When Ben walked away Mal sat in front of Rayner so they were looking at each other. Mal was afraid but on the other hand, just about everyone in Auradon loved the infant, including her best friend and her sister, there is no reason for Mal not to like him.

"Hi Rayner, how are you?" Mal greeted. The small child clapped his hands and laughed. "What are you laughing at, huh? You should know there's nothing funny about me., but, there is something funny about you." Mal lightly put her finger on his nose. "It's right here." Rayner smiled. He stretched out his arm to try and grab Mal's nose. "Your trying to get my nose too." Mal leaned forward to help the infant a little bit. "There you go, you got it."

Ben came back and sat down. "What's going on here?" Ben asked.

"Oh, nothing, we were just playing a game." Mal answered.

"What kind of game?" Ben questioned.

"Rayner do you want to get your dad's nose too?" Mal asked as she picked Rayner up.

"Do you and your friends want to come to Family Day on Saturday?" Ben inquired.

"Sure, I guess. I don't think any of us have anything going on anyway." Mal said.

"Great, you all can just hang out with Bree and I and our family, I'm sure it will be okay." Ben replied.

While all this was going on Bree walked past and saw what was going on. It was a cute moment so Bree took some photos of it on her phone. Amy was right, it doesn't matter anymore what was going on. All that mattered was that everyone was happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9. Thank you to everyone who has let me use their OCs and thank you to Pinksakura271 and danifan3000 for their ideas I used in this chapter.**

Chapter 9

"There you go Buddy," Ben said while finishing feeding Rayner. "Now, I have to get you dressed and we have to get to Auradon Prep early today, I have to set up some stuff for Family Day and Jane has agreed to watch you."

"Are you all ready to go?" Bree asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah, I just have to get him dressed and we can go." Ben replied while taking out some clothes for Rayner. A little while later the twins and Rayner had arrived to the courtyard at Auradon Prep. People were running around doing some finishing touches. Jane met them there as promised.

"Okay, everything is in here," handed over the bag. "My parents will be here when this all starts, they'll come and take Rayner off your hands."

"I've got this Ben, it's not the first time I've watched him." Jane said with a laugh. Jane and Rayner walked around a bit, running into Fairy Godmother.

"Well hello Jane, and hello to you too Rayner. I haven't seen you much since you were sick." Fairy Godmother greeted.

"Hi Mom, I'm just watching him till the King and Queen arrive." Jane informed.

"Very well than, I'll meet up with you later Jane." Fairy Godmother walked away to help with some finishing things.

Jane and Rayner walked around a bit more looking at all the beautiful decorations for Family Day. "Look, I found your Grandma and Grandpa." Rayner stretched his arm out to his grandparents, as in he was grabbing them from the distance. Jane gave Rayner to the royals and chatted with Belle before going their own ways.

Around this time the eight villain kids make their way to they courtyard and Amy can't shake the feeling that something will go wrong today. Some of the students at Auradon Prep are real nice, like Bree, Lonnie, and Ben, but others can really get on your nerves like Audrey and Chad. Amy was so lost in her thoughts that she only came out of them when she felt Henry grab her hand and nervously look over at Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, Elsa holding a baby Prince Erik. (Erik is the son of Elsa and Jack Frost, he and Rayner are best friends when they get older, FYI).

"Don't be nervous to talk to them," Amy told her boyfriend. "They've started a family, and seem really happy."

"But what if-" Henry started.

"They have nothing to hold a against you just because your father did something to them. And I hardly doubt that they would make a big scene in front of this crowd." Amy led Henry over to the two women as the students performance of Be Our Guest ended.

Skylar watched as Henry and Amy walked away from the group. "I've got to talk to Lonnie and Jane about creating some girl sport teams here at Auradon Prep. I'll see you guys later." Skylar started off in the other direction, leaving Mal and Evie to see the boys dive into the chocolate fountain.

Meanwhile, the royal family was posing to take a family photo. As the cameraman was getting ready Ben and Bree turn to their parents. "Mom, Dad, before we both forget, I have a new girlfriend and Bree has a boyfriend." Ben said.

Belle and Adam smile. "A boyfriend?" Adam questioned. "He does know I was and still partially am a beast, right?"

Bree rolled her eyes at her dads overprotectiveness. "Don't worry he's great and Ben knows him."

"I never wanted to say anything before but, I always thought Audrey was a kiss up, self absorbed, with a fake smile." Belle flashed a fake smile of her own and Rayner clapped his hands.

"It doesn't seem like you were the only one to think that Mom." Bree pointed out what Rayner had done.

"You can't say that," Ben defended. "Who knows what's going on in that little head of his. Regardless of this all, you both sort of know them." The twins gestured Mal and Malice to come over by them and then smiled as the photographer took the photo that captured Belle and Adams shocked expressions, which changed as soon as Mal and Malice got over to them. "Mom, Dad, this is Mal and Malice, from the Island." Ben informed. Rayner reached out to grab Mal's nose but missed and the two share a laugh.

"We were wondering if they could join us for lunch?" Bree finished what Ben was going to say.

"I'm sorry Bree, but we can't forget about Cherry Blossoms and the rest of our friends." Mal apologized.

"Invite them to join us," Belle blurted out.

"Okay," Mal replied.

"How about a game of croquet before we eat?" Adam suggested.

"Game on," Ben fist bumped his dad.

"Game on," Adam awkwardly repeated.

"Thank you your Majesties," Malice thanked.

While they were walking away Ben looked at his sister, as if they were having a conversation telepathically. 'That went better than I thought, you agree?'

'Yeah, we have nothing to worry about.'

Out by the croquet field, Belle was talking to Evie, so they were looking over Rayner, and everyone was playing the game. Queen Leah was walking through the courtyard and stopped at Mal, Malice, and Amy.

"Hello there," Leah said.

"Hi," Mal responded.

"Have we met before?" Leah asked.

"No, I don't think so, we're new, kind of like transfer students.

"Grammy!" Audrey exclaimed, coming up to Leah and the triplets.

"Oh, Audrey!" Leah said. "Give Grammy a kiss."

"Grammy?" Amy questioned.

"Sleeping Beauty's mother. Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to these three, unless you fell like taking another hundred year nap." Audrey warned.

"Excuse me, what?" Leah stumbled back in horror. "You! How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?" People started to circle around Leah, Mal, Amy and Malice. "And have you cloned yourself?" Leah asked more referring to Amy.

Ben and Bree rushed up behind them. "Queen Leah don't worry, these are Maleficent's children. Maleficent herself is still on the Isle." Bree explained.

"Don't you remember my proclamation to give the next generation a chance?" Ben inquired.

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us? Take over our country?" Leah looked at the gathering audience. "You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells!" Leah reminded. "The spells…my daughter was raised by fairies because of your mothers curse. Her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!" Leah turned and cried.

Mal tried to help. "I'm so sorry—"

"Mal no, don't say sorry." Amy turned from her sister to Leah "we 3 weren't responsible for anything Maleficent did. Look lady, I don't care if your a queen or whatever don't backlash my sister!" Her eyes glow red she moves closer to Leah.

"Go away! Step away from her! All of you!" Chad interrupted.

"Don't do this Chad," Ben said.

"What? They were raised by their parents, Ben." Chad said. "What do you think villains teach their kids? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? You stole another girls boyfriend." Chad accused. "You enjoy hurting me. And you, your nothing but a gold digger and a cheater. And the rest of you are nothing better than your parents." Chad smiled like he was proud of what he was doing.

"That's enough, Harming not at all charming! Leave my family alone." Amy looked at Evie & Jay after Chad's hurtful statements.

"What? Chad questioned. "It's the truth."

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land.?" Evie chanted. The mirror reflected Chads image.

"What? Come on!" Chad said, slapping the mirror out of Evie's hand and onto the ground.

Jay and Malice went after Chad. "Hey! Watch it!" Jay warned as he grabbed Chad. It started a fight and Evie ended it by squirting Chad with the magic sleeping perfume Mal had given her. Chad was out like a light and the villain kids ran away. It was chaos and everything was a mess.

"Guys!" Ben called out to the teens who went the other way. They kept on running and Ben looked around at what was happening around him. Chad had woken up and as the crowd was breaking up people were giving him strange looks. Ben turned to his family. Bree stood by his side, she understood how he was feeling. Belle was moving around trying to calm Rayner, who looked upset from all that was happening.

"I feared something like this would happen," Adam told his children.

"This is not their fault!" Ben said.

"No, son," Adam shook his head. "It's yours." Belle, carrying Rayner, and Adam walked away.

A little later Ben was walking with Rayner and found Mal and her siblings and friends sitting at a picnic table. All the tables around them sat vacant. "Hey, guys! How is everyone? Ben asked. No one responded to him. "Hey, listen, forget about today," Ben said. "It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow after the coronation, I promise everything will be fine. I have to go, can you watch him for a little bit?" Mal nodded, not even looking at Ben. The teen handed over Rayner and walked away.

Mal sat Rayner on the table and she and Amy started to play with him. Doug came up to the table. "Hey, listen, Evie, I want to talk—"

"Doug!" Chad interrupted.

"It's my fault, I'm so sorry—" Evie apologized.

"Doug!" Chad shouted.

"Doug—" Evie whispered.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Doug said as he joined Chad at the next table.

Chad walked over to the VKs table and picked up Rayner. "We don't want anything bad to happen to the future heir." Chad said walking away. Rayner whined and stretched his arm out to Mal but Chad ignored it. This angered Mal, a lot. Henry and Skylar went to go get Rayner, but Malice said otherwise. Before Mal could go get Rayner back herself, Audrey and Jane came walking up behind her.

"How long does she think it's going to last? Mal's just a bad girl infatuation." Audrey commented.

"Yeah, it's not like he's going to make a villain a Queen." Jane added. The two laughed and joined Chads table.

Abruptly Amy got up, and without warning, slapped Jane. "You have no idea how Ben feels about my sister, okay? I should make your t—"

Malice grabbed his sister, pulling her back. "Breath Cherry Blossom, it will only get worse." He said.

That was the last straw! Mal flipped through the pages of her spell book. "Beware, forswear, undo Janes hair." Mal swished her finger side to side and up to down. There was a scream and all the girls backed up to reveal that Janes short hair had once again, come back. "There's a lot more where that came from." Mal told the group.

"Who do you think you are?" Audrey questioned.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Mal inquired. She flipped through more pages of her spell book. Everyone ran away, some screaming. Mal turned to her group. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." Mal said to the others. "Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand." The teens all rose and walked towards the school. The gang was back on target, what could stop them now?


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so here is chapter 10 of The Package. I hope you all enjoy it and please review. I have a question for you all though. Because I am almost done with The Package and I have the ideas for a sequel brewing in my mind, do you think I should continue on to this story through Descendants 2 or should I make and post a new story? Let me know what you think, and also what is the name of Prince Eric's kingdom? Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Ben was eating lunch silently with other royals, he left Rayner with Mal so than his son would not be in all the commotion that was happening. Out of the corner of his eye Ben saw Mal and her friends running towards the school.

"Mal!" Ben called out while standing up. Nothing came from his friends, they just kept running away. But wait, if theres Mal, where is Rayner? Ben looked at Bree. The twins ran in the direction of the picnic tables.

When they reached their destination Ben let go a large sigh of relief. Rayner was safe and sound, but he was with Chad. Ben felt his blood boil as he walked closer to Chad. Ben really wanted to punch Chad in the face, but he one hundred percent did not want to have his son see him loose his temper like that. "There you are Buddy, I'm so glad you're okay." Ben told the six month old.

Ben quickly passed Rayner to Bree and faced Chad. "Chad!" Ben shouted. "You had no right to take Rayner from Mal."

"I was just protecting our future king." Chad defended.

"You will stay away from my son, if I ever see you with him again, you will be sorry." Ben yelled, walking away to join the rest of his family.

"Rayner, I wish you could talk, than you could tell me why Mal and the others ran away." Ben said. Rayner said some some gibberish. "Thanks that helps a lot." Ben laughed.

Rayner was woken up early the next morning. He had a bath, got dressed, ate breakfast, and had people fussing over him, all before he got to see his dad once. Before the coronation was the coronation parade, the royal family rode in three different carriages. Rayner wasn't allowed to ride with Ben and Mal, so he sat in the carriage with his grandparents. Rayner sat between the two resting his head on his grandpas side, sleeping. Belle looked over at the infant and combed some hair off his forehead. He looked so peaceful.

"I think we were too hard on Ben." Belle said.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"There's no way he could have controlled what had happened." Belle told her husband.

"Belle, it was decided that Ben would be in charge of them." Adam reminded.

"Look at it this way Adam, Ben is an amazing father to a handsome baby boy," Belle started. Adam nodded in agreement. "But, Rayner is only six months old, he can't make decisions for himself, and as his legal guardian, Ben is in charge of him. Those kids are fourteen to sixteen years old, they can make their own choices, not listen to everything Ben tells them." Belle finished.

"You're right, aren't you?" Adam questioned.

"You could say that," Belle replied.

"This is one of the reasons I married you." The two shared a smile. Upon arriving to the cathedral, Belle, Adam, and Rayner walked up the stairs and waited for the rest of the family to arrive. First Bree and Malice, and shortly after that Ben and Mal. Mal and Malice look at each other and then at Adam.

"About the other day, we just—" Mal started.

"I told Ben this wasn't going to be easy," Adam interrupted.

"You also taught me a has to believe in himself," Ben reminded. "Even when it isn't easy."

"I did?" Adam questioned. Belle gave him a tap on the arm. "How very wise of me,"

Belle passed Rayner to Bree before taking Ben's hands in hers. "Ben, we are very proud of you," Belle said. "You keep listening to your heart."

"Thanks, Mom," Ben thanked.

"Your going to make a fine king," Adam patted Ben on the shoulder.

"As your twin, I know your going to be an amazing king," Bree complemented. Ben took Rayner from his sister.

"Can you wish your dad some good luck?" Ben asked. Rayner mumbled gibberish. "I'll say that's good enough." Ben laughed. Ben gave Rayner to Belle as they were led off inside the cathedral. "Wish me luck," Ben said right before Mal was taken away.

Ben walked slowly up the stairs. Everyone looked over as the doors open to reveal Ben. As Ben finished his walk down the aisle, Fairy Godmother took the crown from Adam's head and placed it on Ben as he kneeled.

After getting her wand, Fairy Godmother started to address Ben and the crowd. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?"

"I do solemnly swear," Ben promised.

Fairy Godmother smiled and tapped Ben on the shoulders with her wand. "Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king—" Just as Fairy Godmother was finishing her little speech, the wand was snatched out of her hand. Everyone gasped and stood there in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the 11th chapter of The Package. Thanks to my friend Patrick for his idea I used in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 11

Sparks of magic from the wand sprayed everywhere. It was trying to take control of whoever grabbed it, instead of the opposite. A bolt emanated from the tip of the wand, cashed through one of the cathedrals many windows, and diss appeared into the sky, unknowingly, hitting the Isle and breaking a hole in the barrier.

"Child, what are you doing?" Fairy Godmother cried out.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" Jane replied. She tried so hard to get the magic under control, but it was so much stronger than she was. Then, Jane made the mistake of saying those magic words. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" Jane chanted. She spun in a circle as the wand tried to do its job.

"Take cover!" Adam shouted. Mal ran out of Ben's protection and started to wrestle the wand out of Janes hands.

"Careful, Mal!" Belle said. Mal pried the wand from Janes grasp. The magic calmed down while in Mal's hands. Her friends and siblings run down to join her as Jane nervously slipped off to the side.

Ben stepped closer to Mal. "Mal…give me the wand," he told Mal.

"Stand back," Mal yelled.

"Mal, it's okay—" Ben started.

"Ben, I said stand back!" Mal shouted.

Audrey came forward. "I told you so!" Mal pointed the wand at Audrey and she staggered back.

"Let's go!" Carlos said.

"Revenge time!" Jay added.

"You really want to do this?" Ben asked.

"Our mother is making us do this," Malice defended.

"Yeah, we don't want to face the wrath of Maleficent and the others." Amy blinked away the memories of the torture.

"We have no choice, Ben!" Mal cried. "Our parents—"

"Your parents made their choices, now you all make yours." Ben said.

Mal looked at all the people around her. "I think I want to be good," Mal confessed.

"You are good," Ben replied.

"How do you know that?" Mal questioned.

"Because…because I'm listening to my heart." Ben replied.

Mal lowered the wand. "I want to listen to my heart, too," Mal told Ben before turning around to her friends. "And my heart is telling me we are not our parents." Mal lowers the wand, so that it's by her side. "I mean stealing doesn't make you happy, tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy." Jay grinned.

"Woo, yeah!" Someone cheered from the crowd.

"And you, if scratching Dude's belly makes you happy, who would've thought." Mal laughed. "Evie, you do not need to play dumb to get a guy, you are so smart." Evie nodded in agreement. "And you two," Mal turned to her siblings. "You two don't want to go through with Moms plan, your happy when you're spending time with Bree, and Amy, when you're reading all those books from the library, you're the happiest you've every been. And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school, and be with Ben and Rayner." Mal turned and showed that she was wearing Ben's ring. "Because being with them makes me really happy." Mal turned back to her friends. "Us being friends makes me happy. Not destroying things…" Mal put her fist out. "I choose good you guys," Mal put out her fist.

"I choose good, too," Jay joined Mal.

"Me three," Amy added.

"I could never disagree with you Mal," Malice told his sister. He and Amy put their fists in the pile.

"I choose good," Evie smiled.

"Good," Skylar and Henry said together.

Carlos took a deep breath. "So, just to be clear; we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because they're gonna be really, really mad." The group laughed at his worries.

"Your parents can't reach you here," Ben turned around from taking Rayner from Bree.

"Okay, then…good." Carlos finally added his fist to the group. Mal looked over her shoulder and motioned for Ben and Bree to join them. They put their fists in the pile. Mal rested her head on Ben's shoulder. It was a happily ever after until shattering glass echoed throughout the cathedral. A green orb floated and landed, it turned out that that green orb was Maleficent.

Everyone was in shock of seeing the Mistress of All Evil standing there. "I'm baaaaaaaaack!" Maleficent sang out.

"Go away, Mother," Mal ordered.

Maleficent laughed. "You're very funny." With her secture, with the other she reached for the wand. "Here—wand me,"

Mal didn't move, none of them did, "Chop-chop!" Maleficent snapped. "One of my other evil darlings get it from her and give it to me!" Malice and Amy stand there, they would never betray Mal like that. Mal started to pass the wand to her mom.

"No!" Ben shouted. Mal threw the wand to Fairy Godmother.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi—" Fairy Godmother started to chant.

"Boo!" Maleficent finished. With the secture Maleficent froze everyone in the room except the VKs. "Psych!" Maleficent chuckled. She strolled over to Adam and Bree. "In another time, another time." She put Adams glasses back on his face before walking over to Fairy Godmother while humming Evil Like Me. She grabbed the wand from Fairy Godmother. "It looks like someone needs to pluck their nose hairs," Maleficent stepped forward. "Now, where shall we begin? I know, why don't start with getting rid of this…" Maleficent pointed the wand at Mal and Ben's ring flew through the air landing on the wand. "Perfect fit!" Maleficent noticed Mal's sad expression as she walked over to Ben. "Falling in love is weak…and ridiculous," she looked at Mal. "It's not what any of you want."

"You don't know what I want!" Mal cried. "Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? Have you ever one asked what any of us want?" Tears flowd down Mal's face as Amy and Malice step forward so they could stand right next to Mal. "We're not you!" She continued.

"Well, obviously! I've had years and years and years and years of practice being evil. You'll all get there." Maleficent promised.

"No, we will not!" Mal yelled. "And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself, and I know that my siblings wish the same thing." Mal looked at Maleficent as if she pitied her. "Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing." Mal smiled through her tears.

"I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!" Mal's Mommy pointed the wand at Mal again.

Mal stretched out her hand. "And now I command, wand to my hand!" She chanted. The wand flung through the air to Mal's hand. "It worked!" Mal says. All eight of them smile.

"I hardly think so," Maleficent told Mal and the others. "Frankly, I find this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand! Give me the wand!"

"Hold on, Mal!" Carlos stopped her. "Maybe good really is more powerful than evil."

Maleficent cackled. "Oh please. Your killing me! Arf!" Dude came running and jumped into Maleficent's arms. "Off! Off! Breath! The breath! Get off me!" The evil fairy threw Dude off of her. "Fine, I will make you a deal," Maleficent said. "You can choose one person who is frozen to save from when I take over Auradon." Mal looked behind towards her friends and siblings. They have grown to like so many of the Auradonians, but there was one in particular that they couldn't bear to watch suffer at the hands of Maleficent. "I know which one you want, Mal," Mal turned back to her mother. Green smoke appeared above Maleficent's left hand. When the young, six month old prince showed up, Mal staggered backwards. "But there's a catch, you have to give me the wand in exchange for his safety." Mal stood there thinking about what she got herself into. Rayner's safety vs. everyone else's. "You took to long," Maleficent told Mal. Maleficent dabbed with her other arm and tossed Rayner into the air like one would do to a basketball.

"I got him!" Malice called out. Malice caught Rayner and held him closely. Thankfully Mal thought up a quick spell, so nothing bad would happen to Rayner from what Maleficent was doing to him.

"It's true that going to Auradon has made you all soft." Maleficent said. Jay took this moment to dive and grab the secture. Maleficent leaned forward and patted Jay on the shoulder. "Gaston should be jealous," Maleficent flicked Jay in the forehead and he shot back. "Enough!" Maleficent boomed. "You all will regret this!" A second later Maleficent turned into a giant, black dragon. She went after Jay, who was still sitting on the floor in shock.

"Watch out, Jay!" Amy warned.

"Jay!" Mal cried. Jay ran down the aisle as fast as he could, but the dragon was always right behind him.

"She's right behind you!" Carlos shouted.

"Jay!" Skylar yelled.

"Jay, run!" Evie screamed. When Jay got back to his group of friends, Evie stepped between him and Maleficent the dragon. "Magic Mirror, shine a bright light!" She ordered. The magic mirror obeyed and a bright light appeared, blinding Maleficent to a halt.

Mal, Malice, and Amy leaped in front of Evie, Malice handed Rayner to Evie, and confronting Maleficent. "Leave our friends alone!" Amy said.

"This is between you and us, Mother!" Malice added. An evil staring contest began with Maleficent and her triplets, all of their eyes glowing.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before eight hearts as one." Mal chanted.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before eight hearts as one!" The triplets recited. They repeat this one more time, then with a loud screech and a puff of green smoke, the dragon form of Maleficent was gone.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea," Mal replied. The group race down the aisle.

"Did you do it?" Evie questioned.

"What did you do?" Henry inquired.

"We don't know," Amy responded. The eight teens stopped short when Fairy Godmother unfroze and joined them around a tiny, little lizard.

"No, no, no," Fairy Godmother answered. "Your mother did, she shrank to the size of love in her heart, that's why it's so…itty-bitty." They all looked down at the little lizard on the floor. Mal and her siblings, and Fairy Godmother kneeled on the floor.

"Is she going to be like that forever?" Mal asked.

"Forever is a long time, you guys learned to love, so can she." Fairy Godmother answered.

"I believe this belongs to you." Mal smiled, handing over the wand.

Fairy Godmother picked up Ben's ring. "And I believe that this belongs…to you." Mal took the ring and put it on while they were standing up. "You have all earned yourselves an A in goodness class." Fairy Godmother announced. The teens laughed. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"

Everyone unfroze and Ben let out a beastly roar. "Okay, okay, okay! We kind of got this all wrapped up here." Mal informed. Ben looked at Mal like he didn't know what to do. He picked her up and spun her in a circle.

"Next time I save you, okay?" Ben promised.

"Yeah, let's not have there be a next time." Mal said. "I will be right back."

Mal walked over to Fairy Godmother and Jane. "I love you, but you are on a major time out." Fairy Godmother told Jane.

"Don't be so hard on Jane. I was the one that put all those crazy ideas in her head." Mal confessed. She took Janes hand. "You are beautiful inside and out. Your mom got that right."

"I guess I got pretty lucky in the mother department." Jane said.

"Yeah," Mal laughed. After that Mal bumped into Audrey and her family. Maybe, eventually, they will learn to be friends. Something caught Mal's eye and she ran over to her group of friends. "Watch it. That's my mom." Mal said to the attendant. Everyone laughed.

"Let's get this party started!" Jay cheered.

And it's true they partied into the night. It was a lot of fun for everyone. But Mal left a little message. "You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?"


	12. Chapter 12: AN

**Okay, so the last chapter of The Package was posted earlier today. The story is not over yet though, I am doing a sequel story. I have no idea what to name it so, to make things easier on myself, I'll just add to this story. But before I do that, I would like to post three-four one shots that go in between Descendants 1 and Descendants 2. I would also like to thank everyone who not only read, but favorited, followed, and reviewed. This story has gotten the most favorites and followers than any other story of mine. I would also like to thank Bal-Breelice09121994, Pinksakura271, and MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery for letting me use their OCs. And a big thanks to Pinksakura271 for all the countless, wonderful ideas that was given to me. That's all from me for now, kind of, and if you have any ideas for the three-four one shots I would love to hear them. If I do not use your idea in this story, I'll probably write it and put it in my Descendants one shot collection, since I've got nothing really to do since schools out.**

 **Thanks All,**

 **Kennedy11035**


	13. Chapter 13: Finding Malev

**This is the first of the one shots. Throughout the time I've been writing The Package MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery has been requesting that I put in his OC Malev. I've been hearing your idea, I just couldn't find a way to fit him in, so I wrote this one shot. If anyone has an idea for me than I'd be happy to hear it. The OC Rayner belongs to me, the OCs Malice, Malev and Skylar belong to MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, the OC Amy belongs to Pinksakura271 and the OC Bree belongs to Bal-Breelice09121994.**

After the coronation the students at Auradon Prep were a lot more accepting of the villain kids. Skylar raced through the halls, ignoring the polite hi's and hey's the students were greeting her with. She had to find Malice and tell him that she had made the schools swim team. It was her current life's greatest achievement. Finally, in one of the outside hallways by the lockers she saw him from behind.

"Malice! Malice! I've got great news for you!" Skylar shouted, running up to him from behind. She touched his shoulder and he turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were my friend Malice."

"No need to apologize, I've been being called Malice a lot lately. Do we look that similar?" Malev asked.

"From the back, yeah," Skylar replied.

"Anyway, so, you've got great news? What is it?" Malev inquired.

"Uh, nothing, I should go find my friend." Skylar tried to avoid the conversation.

"Ask any of my friends here, I'm a great listener, no matter what it is, and I can tell you want to share your news." Malev said.

"I guess I could tell you, I found out today that I made the swim team here." Skylar announced.

"That's amazing news! Congratulations." Malev congratulated.

"Thanks," Skylar thanked. "By the way, my names Skylar, and I have my free period now, if you could join me."

"I have mine too, and I would love to join you. Also, my name is Malev." Malev introduced himself.

The two went to the courtyard and sat and talked to each other the entire time. "What kind of things do you like?" Skylar questioned.

"I like to dance, doing magic, hanging out with my friends and family, and also I like tea." Malev answered. "What about you?"

"I like swimming, extreme sports, and spending time with my friends, my family is not the greatest group of people." Skylar said.

"Although I think I know who your parents are, who are they?" Malev inquired.

"My dad is Scar, and my mom is Zira." Skylar told him.

"I was right! Well, half right." Malev laughed.

"Who are your parents? Because I've got no idea." Skylar asked.

"My parents are Ariel and Eric, but, I'm adopted, I don't know who my real dad is, though my biological mom is Maleficent." Malev informed.

"And your 16?" Skylar wondered.

"Yep," Malev replied.

"It's almost lunch time, do you want to eat with me and my friends? I'm sure they'd love you." Skylar offered.

"Sure, why not?" Malev agreed.

In the lunchroom the rest of the VKs, and their friends were sitting at their usual table with their food. "Come on Rayner, you've got to eat your food." Ben pleaded with his son. Rayner refused.

"Let me try, Ben." Bree suggested. Bree took the baby food and the spoon. "Look Ray, it's not so bad." Bree smiled at Mal and her siblings before taking a spoon full and putting it into Ben's mouth. Ben made the face like it was the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted. He tried to act like it was no big deal for his son, but he was wrong. The table of people all bursted out in laughter. Bree cleaned off the spoon with one of the wipes that Ben kept in his bag, before feeding Rayner his lunch.

Skylar and Malev walked up to the table. "Hey guys," Skylar greeted. "This is my new friend Malev, I thought you guys would like to meet him."

Malice got up from his seat and went over to Malev. "Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Malice." Malice gave Malev a high five.

"Stop right there," Amy said. "Mal look, they look exactly identical, except Malice has purple in his hair."

"Your right, Cherry Blossom, E, mirror me." Mal ordered.

"Magic Mirror in my hand, does Malice, Mal and Amy have an unknown brother in this land?" Evie asked. The mirror showed a picture of Malev.

"Thanks Evie," Mal thanked. "That's him alright, I think this requires a visit to Fairy Godmother."

Malice, Mal, Amy, Malev and Ben walked to Fairy Godmothers office, while the rest of the group went to class, Lonnie agreed to look over Rayner, at least someone had the free time to watch her practice ROAR moves. The five teens got to Fairy Godmothers office and after being let in Mal spoke up.

"Fairy Godmother, we want to know if Malev here is our brother." Mal stated.

"Okay," Fairy Godmother responded. She took out her wand and taped a pencil with it. The pencil sprang to life, ready to write something down. "Alright, all that I've got to do is lap your finger with the wand and the pencil will write down the results." Fairy Godmother explained.

She went down the line tapping the right hand index finger of each of the four teens. The pencil scribbled away on the paper. Fairy Godmother than went back to her desk and turned the pencil back to normal, then picking up the piece of paper. "It says that all four of you have the common known parent of Maleficent."

The teens were all very happy. None more than Malev was. They all had a large group hug. Malev finally had the family he forever wanted and he was not letting them go again.


	14. Chapter 14: Quadruplets and Rayner

**This was requested by Pinksakura271. I hope you all like it.**

Quadruplets and Rayner

Ben thought it over for a minute. He didn't want to overwhelm Mal with the responsibility of babysitting Rayner. But on the other hand, no one else was available to watch Rayner while Ben was in the council meeting. Ben walked to Mal and Evie's dorm room, knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Evie answered the door.

"Hi Ben," Evie greeted.

"Hi Evie, is Mal here?" Ben asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, she's in Amy's dorm right now." Evie told him.

"Thank you so much." The two said there goodbyes and Ben was off to Amy and Lonnie's dorm. Lonnie opened the door.

"Hey, Lonnie, I was wondering if I could talk to Mal?" Ben questioned.

Lonnie turned around. "Mal, it's Ben, he wants to talk to you." Mal nodded before getting up and going to the hallway.

"Hey Mal, sorry, I didn't want to bother you but I wanted to know if you could watch Rayner this Saturday while I'm at my council meeting? If you don't want to I'll find someone else, it's just everyone is so b—"

"I'll watch him for you." Mal interrupted. "Although, could I brink my siblings with me? Not that I think I'd need the help of three other people, it's just that I could bond with Rayner, and bond with my siblings at the same time."

"I don't see a problem with that," Ben said. It was settled and on Saturday Mal, Malice, Amy, and Malev all arrived at the castle. "Thanks again for doing this Mal," Ben thanked.

"It's no problem at all," Mal replied.

"Okay, now Buddy, I want you to be good for Mal and her siblings." Ben said. "If anything goes wrong, have someone come get me right away."

"We've got this Ben, no need to worry." Mal promised. Ben nodded and with that he said goodbye and headed off to his meeting.

"Okay, Mal and I are in charge," Amy announced. "What do we have to do?"

"Well Ben said he just had a bottle at 10:30 so we have to feed him lunch at 12:30, and if he's not home by 2:30 we has to give him another bottle and lay him down for a nap. So till then we just have to entertain him." Mal explained.

Everything was going fine, till Rayner began to cry, and wouldn't stop. When it all started Malice was playing with him. "I promise you I didn't do anything!" He defended. Mal took the small child in his arms and walked around with him. He kept on crying. Mal sat Rayner on the floor and he suddenly put his hand in his mouth.

Mal looked at him a little bit. "Rayner, take your hand out of your mouth." Mal said. She took his pacifier off of the table and showed it to him. "Do you want the pacifier?" Rayner took his hand out of his mouth and reached for the pacifier. Mal put it in Rayner's mouth, but he instantly took it out and threw it, before crying again.

"Maybe one of us should get Ben?" Malev suggested.

Mal was stubborn, she didn't want to admit defeat. "No, not yet, I want to handle this on my own."

The others knew better than to argue with Mal. The boys left her alone, while Amy helped Mal whenever she asked. Rayner just kept on crying. It was making the four teens descend into madness. That was it, Mal couldn't take it any longer.

"Malice, can you go and get Ben?" Mal asked.

Malice nodded.

"I'll go with him," Malev added.

As the boys left, Mal looked at her sister. "Amy I thought I could do it, I really did."

"I know Mal, but you did nothing wrong, and I'm sure Rayner did not plan on crying his eyes out. I'm also sure that when Ben comes he won't be mad at all, and he'll figure out what's going on." Amy said.

Mal gave her a small smile.

"Mal!" A voice called. "Mal, what's going on?"

Ben ran towards the two half fairies, Malice and Malev not far behind him. "It's Rayner, he keeps on crying and won't stop unless he puts his hand in his mouth." Mal explained. "It's been driving us all crazy."

Ben looked over at his son before picking up off the floor. "Buddy, I need you to take your hand out of your mouth for me please." Ben told Rayner. Rayner wouldn't do it. "Come on Ray, let Daddy see." Ben lightly tugged at Rayners fingers. Finally Rayner loosened his grip and Ben was able to see what was wrong. The small child boy cried, but Ben calmed him down.

"I've got it." Ben exclaimed. "Rayners got his first tooth! Congratulations Rayner!"

"What do you do now?" Mal inquired.

"Well, you use a teething ring to ease his pain, I got one from someone when I got all those gifts after telling Auradon about Rayner. All I got to do is freeze it." Ben did that and laid Rayner down for a nap. He talked with the quadruplets for a bit. After leaving Mal decided that she would babysit Rayner once again, but maybe it will be in awhile though.


	15. The Package Part II Chapter 1

**Here is the beginning of the sequel to The Package. I will refer to it as The Package Part II. Again, just like last time, the OCs Bree and Henry are Bal-Breelice09121994s, The OCs Malice, Malev and Skylar are MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys, the OC Amy is Pinksakura271s and the OC Rayner is mine. Note that not all of these OCs appear in this first chapter. Everything else is Disney's. On a final note, I've just been thinking a little about a third part to this story since I have part 2 all planed out, so if you have any VKs, OCs or not, that you'd like me to add to this universe, than let me know.**

The Package Part II

Mal had been walking around Auradon Prep till the press came and hounded her. They all shouted at once and flashed their cameras. She wanted to run away and relax with her friends and siblings, but that was not an option. Not to far away Ben and Rayner were walking around. Since Ben had become king, he tried his hardest to keep Rayner away from the press. Bree said Ben was being way too overprotective, but Ben said it was for Rayners own good. Anyway, it was after lunch and Ben was finishing an apple. Rayner is looking around.

"Ma!" The infant exclaimed.

"Yeah, Buddy, that's Mal." Ben laughed. Rayner started to call all his family variations of their names. "She looks like she needs help, let's go."

"Is your mom still a lizard?" A reporter asked.

"Hey, we'll tell you if anything of that sort changes." Ben jumped in.

The reporters then asked a lot more questions. "King Ben! Why didn't Prince Rayner have a birthday party?" Ben could answer that one if he really wanted too. He wanted to keep Rayner out of the spotlight and celebrate his first birthday with family and friends, not that the press knew this.

It went on. "Did you every think you'd end up with a villain kid?"

Ben answered this one. "We're done here."

Fairy Godmother came to their rescue. "Okay, okay! Shoosh, shoosh, shoosh, shoosh, shoosh," she motioned them away from the couple. "This is still a school, so if your here then you're either skipping or trespassing. Either way, I need you to—" The crowd started to question Fairy Godmother. "Shhhhh!" She repeated. The reporters finally started to leave. "Thank you, thanks so much, thank you,"

"Thanks guys!" Ben waved.

"Mal. Ben." Fairy Godmother left.

"Fairy Godmother." The two replied.

"Ma," Rayner stretches out and Mal takes him.

"Hi," Mal breathed.

"Just ignore them." Ben said.

"That's a lot easier said than done." Mal smiled.

"I know, maybe we should go out, we should do some—" Ben stopped. "I'm so late for my council meeting. I have to go."

"That's okay," Mal understood.

"We'll finish this though—" Ben started.

"If we don't do a fitting for your dress right now, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe." Evie came rushing around the corner and grabbing Mal's hand. "Hi, lets go."

"Wait, can you watch Rayner while I'm at my meeting?" Ben asked.

"Sure," Evie took Rayner from Ben. "Don't you want to hang out with your Aunt E?"

"Blocks." Rayner said.

"Okay, we can play with the blocks. Now come on,"

"Bye," Ben waved.

Mal, Evie and Rayner were in the girls dorm room. Evie was working on Mal's dress for Cotillion. "Evie. I cannot breathe."

"You can breath after Cotillion." Evie replied.

"I sincerely doubt that, I have like twenty more events after that and I can't remember what a single one of them is." Mal laughed. She looked around the room. "Rayner, I thought I've told you to not touch my moms cage."

Rayner took his hands off the cage and backed away. "Sorry Ma."

"Haven't I told him before?" Mal asked.

"Be nice Mal," Evie mumbled.

"Evie," Mal began.

"Huh?" Evie measured Mal's gown.

"Do you ever wonder what we'd be doing right now if we were still on the isle?" Mal questioned.

"That's funny," Evie responded, not really paying attention. Suddenly a sound came from the TV. "Look who's on TV."

"Ma! Da!" Rayner ran towards the television.

Evie quickly picked him up. "Yep Ray, that's Ma and Da."

"The royal couple dined with Aladdin and Jasmine." The Reporter said. "Six months ago, no one thought that King Ben and his girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last."

"No kidding," said to herself.

"Mal must be counting down the days to the Royal Cotillion, where she will officially become Lady of the Court." The reporter continued.

Mal gasped as she remembered something. She went over to her bed as quick she could in her big dress. She picked up a book and chanted. "Read it fast, at lightning speed, remember everything I need." Mal then glanced at the pages of the book, running her finger across the pages.

Rayner was building a tower with his blocks, it fell, and he made a noise of disappointment. Evie turned around to see what it was and saw Mal using her spell book. "I know Mal's secrets to fitting in and Ben wouldn't like it one bit. Haven't you guys had enough secrets between the two of you?"

Mal looked up. "You know what I was before I started using my spell book, I was a disaster." She started looking at the book again.

"Personally, as your best friend, I strongly believe this spell book," Evie grabbed. "It belongs in the museum along with my mirror. Don't give me the face. Put the pout away. You know I'm right."

"Don't you ever miss running around and breaking all the rules?" Mal asked.

"Like steal and lying and fighting?" Evie questioned.

"Yeah," Mal replied.

"No!" Evie answered. "Why would we? M, come here." Evie took Mal by the hands and carefully led her by Rayner, who was building yet another block tower, and to the tv. "Look where we are. We're in Auradon, we're Auradon girls now. See? This is the land of opportunity, we can be whatever we want here. So please, let's just leave the past in the past okay?" Mal nodded. "And look at these shoes!"

"Those are severe." Mal complemented.

A bit later Mal had left the dorm. Amy and Malice, Mal's triplet siblings, had come by. "I know by the way your working, something is stressing you out." Amy said. "Are you okay?"

Evie sighed. "It's Mal. I'm worried for her. Today she was asking me if I miss being on the Isle. I want to help her, but I just don't know how."

"If Mal needs our help, than we have to wait till she comes to us with what's bothering her, but for now we just have to wait." Amy explained. "We know Mal, this is just the way she is, right Malice?"

The girls look behind them and find Malice sitting on the floor building a block tower with Rayner. "What are you doing?" Amy inquired.

"I'm building a block tower with my super cool nephew Rayner." Malice told them. "And I'm trying to get him to call me Malice. Is it really that hard of a name to say?"

"Maybe for him," Evie suggested.

"Rayner, can you say Malice?" Malice asked. "Malice." Rayner stared at his uncle with a blank face.

"I guess patience is very hard for my brother." Amy joked.


	16. The Package Part II Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone who had read the last chapter. I'm still taking ideas for VKs, if any of you have a sugestion. I hope you like this chapter and remember that I don't own Descendants, Disney does. And the only OC that's mine is Rayner. I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 2

Later that day, Mal and her friends were walking from class to class. Mal was extremely quiet and to herself, Jay was being his usual flirtatious self, Amy and Evie were being pointing to random things for Rayner to tell them what it was, and the others were walking, making small talk.

"Why do you torture them?" Carlos asked. "Just pick one to go to Cotillion with already."

"I'm going solo," Jay replied with a smile. "That way, I can dance with all of them."

"Ah, you're the expert," Carlos laughed. "Let's say that you were to ask somebody, how would you go about it?"

"Listen, all you got to do… is look like me." Jays serious face cracked into a smile.

"Oh, ha, ha." Carlos rolled his eyes and glared at Jay.

"Mal!" Jane called out. Mal looked up to see Jane running towards her with Lonnie behind her. Mal quickly glanced at the group around her. Carlos took sight of this and tried to distract Jane.

"Hey, Jane," Carlos said.

"Hey," Jane smiled.

"Um, I was wondering if you… uh liked the carrot cake last night?" Carlos questioned.

"I had the pumpkin pie," Jane gently corrected.

"Oh, cool," Carlos said.

Jay came up and grabbed Carlos's shoulders and steering him away from the awkwardness of that conversation.

"I have an opening at three," Evie informed. "Who wants it?"

Lonnie jumped in front of Jane. "Me! Sorry."

"Okay, I'll get you in later," Evie told Jane. The two and Amy walked to the side and talking to each other.

"Mal! I hate to keep bugging you, but the decorating committee needs more answers. So as much as I hate to…uh…to…um…" Jane stuttered.

"Bug me." Mal finished.

"Right." Jane said.

"Yeah, totally, it's just I've gotta get to class." Mal looked to the direction of her next class.

"You know what? Why don't you just nod if you like it?" Jane suggested.

"Okay," Mal said. It sounded easy enough.

"Chair swags, entry banner, twinkle lights. Let's see, napkin design, table bunting," Jane ranted. Mal nodded at everything, hardly being able to see any of it. "And you still haven't picked the party favors yet."

"Jane, what ever you want to do, I totally trust you—" Mal started.

"I mean, we can do chains, key charms, pen toppers." Jane infuriated. "I personally love the pen toppers. I mean we can do all three, if you'd like to."

"You know—" Mal's eyes suddenly flashed a shade of bright green.

Rayner saw this from where he was with Amy. He made a small noise of fear, making Amy look around, but Mal's eyes turned back to normal before Amy could see it. "It's okay Rayner, there's nothing there." Amy said to the child while rubbing his arm to calm him down.

"I say pen toppers," Mal answered.

"Uh-huh?" Jane wanted to make sure.

"Yeah," Mal repeated.

"Okay!" Jane exclaimed. "You won't regret it." The girls joined them again.

"I can't wait to see what your wedding will look like." Lonnie told Mal.

"Yeah, me too." Mal absent-mindedly replied. Then she realized what was said. "Wait what?"

"Yeah! The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged." Jane said as if it was obvious.

"I knew it!" Evie smiled.

"Everybody knows it." Lonnie replied.

"I didn't know it!" Mal shouted a bit louder than she meant to. "How come no one told me that? Is my entire life just planned out in front of me?"

While Mal was freaking out Rayner spotted someone. "Da." He pointed ahead towards his father.

Amy looked up to see Ben coming towards them. She opened her mouth. "Ah, Mal—" but before she could finish Ben was right behind Mal.

"Hi Mal!" Ben greeted.

"Hiiii, Ben." Jane, Lonnie and Evie sang together. Amy looked at them like they were crazy. Ben took Rayner from Amy.

"Oh, quick moment." Jane grabbed Ben, pulling him to the side. "Alright, the surprise is almost finished for Mal's big night." Jane showed Ben a picture on her tablet.

"Make sure her eyes are green," Ben reminded. He looked behind him to see Mal walking away. He sighed, turning back to Jane.

"Which green should they use?" Jane asked. Ben looked at them.

"One." Rayner said picking the darkest one.

"That's the one then." Ben replied.

Amy and Evie were standing a little bit away when Ben came up to them. He handed over Rayner to Amy. "I'll come get him when I'm done." Ben promised.

"We'll be in the library when you come." Amy said.

"Okay, I'll meet you there then." Ben agreed.

Later, Mal raced to her locker to get something. "Hi, Mal." Ben greeted.

"Hi, Ma." Rayner repeated what Ben just said.

"Hi!" Mal breathed.

"I, I mean we, have a little surprise for you." Ben said.

"Wow, another one?" Mal asked. "That's like everyday now."

"Every other day," Ben corrected. "We evened it, because even more perfect than I thought."

Mal let out a nervous laugh. "That's me, I am perfect."

"Come on, let me spoil you, you didn't have much growing up." Ben pleaded.

Mal looked away. "We managed,"

Ben looked inside Mal's locker. "Aren't you going to donate that to the museum?" Ben questioned, referring to the spell book in there.

"Is that still in there?" Mal asked. "I've got to get to class, so—"

"No, you've got to go this way." Ben lead Mal over to a purple scooter. "Do you like it?"

"Does an ogre like cheese puff?" Mal asked. "Ben! It's amazing! I love it!"

"I picked it, Rayner chose the color." Ben said.

"Thank you, both of you!" Mal thanked. "But I didn't get you anything."

"Aren't you making me a picnic with all my favorite foods?" Ben inquired.

"No, that's Thursday," Mal reminded.

"It is Thursday." Ben said.

"No, it's not," Mal argued.

Ben pulled out his phone. "See? Thursday. But if you don't have it—"

"No, no, no, no, no. I have it, I was just messing with you." Mal lied. "I just have to go and cook one last thing, and then I'm all yours."

"What about class?" Ben asked.

"She multitasks," Mal replied.

"She dabbles," Ben waved as Mal walks away.

Ben and Rayner started to walk down the hallway. "Ma uses book." Rayner told Ben

"What? No, Buddy, Mal just has the book because it makes her feel better." Ben said.

Later, after Mal did her "cooking", Mal, Ben and Rayner went to the Enchanted Lake for a picnic. "Would you like a hot hors d'oeuvre?" Mal asked. Mal fed Ben the food and Ben seemed to really like it.

"This is the most delicious thing I've ever had." Ben complemented.

"So you like it?" Mal questioned.

"I more than like it, in fact, I double like it." Ben took another one. "Beef ragout?" Ben took some of that too.

"Did I surprise you? Did I do it?" Mal inquired.

"Yeah, this is everything Mrs. Potts made for my parents! What did it take you three days?"

"Don't even ask me." Mal said.

"How are you liking your cereal, Rayner?" Ben asked.

"Good!" Rayner answered putting more cereal in his mouth.

"Well, Mal, it means a lot that you stopped and did all of this for us, especially with all the craziness that's going on. I've missed you." Ben confessed. "We never have time to be just us anymore." Mal whipped sauce from the side of Ben's face. "Can't take me anywhere," Ben joked. "Do have a napkin or something?"

"Yeah, I think I put them somewhere, just let me find them." Mal replied.

Before Mal could get a napkin, Ben looked in the basket and pulled out Mal's spell book. "What's this?" Ben asked.

"I…threw that in there super last minute, in case it rained or something…and I needed to step in." Mal lied.

Ben flipped through the pages. "Speed-reading spell, blonde hair spell…cooking spell." Ben listed off. He slammed the book on the table. "And I've been giving you props for fitting in, for doing your best." Ben yelled.

"Take back this moment that has passed…replace it…return it…" Mal chanted, but couldn't remember how it went.

"Are you trying to spell me right now?" Ben shouted.

"Ben, it's been so hard for me—" Mal started.

"Yeah, some things are hard! Do you think it's been easy learning to be king?" Ben questioned.

"No!" Mal argued.

"I thought we were in this together, Mal." Ben said.

"We are in this together." Mal assured.

"But were not Mal, you've been keeping secrets…and…and lying to me. I thought we were done with that. This isn't the Isle of the Lost, Mal." Ben told her.

"Believe me, I know that." Mal promised.

"Than why are you doing this?" Ben inquired,

"Because I'm not one of those pretty pink princesses, Ben," Mal explained. "I'm not one of those ladies of the court, okay? I'm a big fake! This is fake." Mal gestured to the food.

She reached for her spell book. "Take this feast, this sumptuous meal, return it back to what is real." Suddenly the meal turned to a single peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with a cookie and a glass of milk. "This is who I really am."

"Mal," Ben tried.

"No!" Mal walked away.

Ben grabbed the sandwich. "Peanut butter and jelly is my favorite!" Ben turned to see Rayner sitting in his chair, to afraid to say or do anything.

Ben sighed before picking Rayner up. "It's okay Buddy, Mom and Dad are just a bit upset." Then he stopped. "I mean Mal and Dad are a bit upset." Ben corrected himself, shocked at what he originally said. "Come on, let's go, you need a nap."


	17. The Package Part II Chapter 3

**I wrote this chapter quicker than I thought I was going to, so here it is and I hope you all enjoy it. Remember Bree and Henry are Bal-Breelice09121994s OCs, Malice and Skylar are MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys OCs, Amy is Pinksakura271s OC and Rayner is my OC, everything else is Disney's.**

Chapter 3

Mal was completely distressed over her fight with Ben. While she was running around her room, packing her things, she sobbed.

"I don't belong here!" Mal cried. She took a small box and stabbed holes in the lid with a pencil, before going to the tank with Maleficent in it. "Okay, let's blow this Popsicle stand." Mal said to the lizard. The lizard hissed in excitement.

She took the her scooter and rode to the edge of Auradon, facing the cloudy, gloomy Isle. Mal took a deep breath. "It's better for everyone this way." Mal thought aloud. Then she looked through the pages of her spell book, till she found exactly what she needed. "Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take me anywhere." Mal chanted. Then she quickly bounced across the water and through the barrier onto the Isle.

When Mal was going through the barrier, a crew member of Uma's was standing near the shore when the Isle shook and a wave of magic flowed through it. Taking the opportunity, the villain kid used some pixie dust that he got from his father, that he kept from before his banishment, to fly off the Isle and to Auradon.

Meanwhile, Rayner was peacefully dreaming in his room at Beast's Castle. He needed that nap after witnessing the fight between his Ma and Da. This didn't last though. The pirate had snuck into the castle and silently kidnapped the sleeping child.

"Mother Gothel would be very proud. This is going to be fun." The pirate smiled wickedly at all the possibilities that could happen. Fleeing the castle, the pirate flew back to the Isle, now with Rayner.

Once back on the Isle, the pirate went to Ursula's chip shop, where Uma, Harry, Gil and the others were. "I've got him! I've got the Prince of Auradon!" The pirate exclaimed. Uma came out from behind the counter, walking towards the pirate.

"Nice work, you were quick too," Uma congratulated. "Get him to the Lost Revenge. Keep him from the crying and all that other annoying stuff. You don't hurt him otherwise. Beastie Boy and that little traitor will do anything to get that brats return."

The pirate nodded. "Yes, Captain." He walked away, cradling Rayner to make sure he doesn't wake up soon.

"That's the ticket to our freedom." Uma said to Harry. "Make sure that dreadful prince is taken care of, I don't fully trust the one who snatched him."

"Of course, Uma." Harry replied.

Ben was sitting in his office looking over papers at his desk. "Deborah, please ask Lumiere to call me regarding Cotillion." Ben instructed.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Deborah responded.

"Thank you." Ben thanked, but was so distracted he almost didn't.

Evie raced through the halls of Beast's castle towards Ben's office. She knocked on the door before opening it a little. "Ben," she whispered.

Ben looked up, a bit startled . "Evie! Come in," Ben's smile resurfaced as he motioned for her to enter the room. As she walked closer it became clear that she'd recently been crying.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Ben asked in concern.

"Mal's gone back to the Isle. For good." Evie informed. Ben stared at her, unable to say anything, let alone believe that was true. "Ben," Evie handed him the beast head signet ring that Mal would always wear. Ben took the ring, almost crushing it in his hand as he hoped that this was all a nightmare. Evie also hands him the small piece of paper that had Mal's handwriting on it. He quickly grabbed and read the note.

He crumpled up the note in his hand. "This is my fault, this is all my fault." Ben shouted. "She's been under so much pressure lately, and instead of being understanding I went all beast on her!"

"No it's my fault," Evie confessed. "She tried to tell me about it and I didn't listen, I treated it like a joke."

"With everything going on, Rayner even said to me, "Mal uses book," I didn't even consider it to be true." Ben said.

"I knew I should have taken that spell book straight to Fairy Godmother myself, or given it to Amy for safe keeping." Evie regretted not taking the book away from Mal.

"I have to go there and beg her to come back." The two said in unison.

"That's nice of you Ben, but it's suicidal for you to go." Evie told Ben. "You have to know the Isle and how it works."

Ben turned away from the window. "Evie, I need to go. I need to make things right, weather Mal forgives me or not."

Evie paced a bit. "Fine you can come. We'll bring Jay and Carlos with us since there is safety in numbers and none of us are all too popular over there. But we can't take Malice, Amy, Henry and Skylar, as a large group we would get caught more easily." Evie explained. "And we're going to get two things straight, you have to promise me I won't get stuck there again, any of us."

"I promise." Ben promised.

"And there is no way your going with us dressedlike that." Evie added.

Much later on, Bree ran through the halls of Auradon Prep to Amy and Lonnie's dorm. She stormed in, out of breath. "Is Lonnie here? I need you and the others immediately! Bree almost shouted at Amy, who was reading yet another book from her mini library in her room.

Startled by the urgency in Bree's voice, the two of them rush out, Amy ignoring the aching in her feet. Amy gathered Malice, Henry and Skylar. "I'm sorry, I can't find Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos anywhere and they're not answering my calls." Amy apologized. Henry held Amy, trying to get her to calm down, but as it usually works, this time it didn't.

"This is worse than that. There is a major problem. I went home to get Rayner up from his nap earlier and he wasn't there. He's missing. Before I panicked I went to Ben's office, believing Rayner was with his dad, both are nowhere in sight. When I went to Lumiere and then Mrs. Potts, both thought he was with me. The only clue is this old, torn up hat that was on Rayner's bedroom floor." Bree ranted, then showing the group the hat.

The four villain kids looked at each other. "Bree, that old thing's from the Isle of the Leftovers." Henry said slowly.

"That's our only choice then." Amy told her friends. "We go get Rayner and we make the ones responsible for this pay."

"Wait, Amy, how are we go—" Skylar began.

"We'll use a limo." Malice interrupted. "I'll drive."

"You should come too," Henry said. "Since we can't find the others at the moment."

Bree nodded. "Thank you guys. I was planning on coming along, my nephew will be rescued."

Amy smirks, as if she's planning in her head what will happen to the people who kidnapped Rayner. "Let's move out people."


	18. The Package Part II Chapter 4

I **know it's been almost eleven months since I last updated this story, I never meant for that to happen, but school and things got in the way and I kind of lost interest in writing this story for awhile, but now I should be back. Also, since it had been so long and Descendants 3 came out and I watched it Friday night I have to think some things over of how I want to continue this story after Descendants 2. Anyway, the OCs Bree and Henry are Evie-Ruby-1994s, the OCs Malice and Skylar are MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys, the OC Amy is Pinksakura271s, the OC Rayner is mine and everything else is Disneys. On an unrelated note, the end is my favorite part of the chapter. Here is chapter 4 of The Package Part II. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Mal waked to a store which had a sign on the door that said that the shop was closed till midnight. Mal didn't care whether the business was open or not, she need to get back to her old Isle self. Dizzy was inside listening to music through her headphones, sweeping. Dizzy turned around and saw Mal standing there, she quickly pulled off her headphones.

"Mal!" The girl squealed. "Is Evie back too?"

Mal laughed. "That's a funny joke, as if she'd come back here." Dizzy's face fell. "I-I forgot you guys don't open till midnight. The place looks nice though." Dizzy smiled at Mal's complement, everyone else said it was a mess. "So what's your deal? Has your grandmother given you any customers yet?"

"Just a witch hear and there, mostly it's a lot of scrubbing and sweeping. Lots and lots of sweeping." Dizzy frowned.

Mal chuckled a bit. "The old Cinderella treatment, hey."

"Yeah, she went from wicked stepmother to wicked grandmother." Dizzy said.

"Thats not much of a change." Mal responded. She walked around a little bit. "Hey Dizzy, you used to do Evie, right?"

"Yeah, I came up with the little braides." Dizzy answered.

"Any ideas for me?" Mal asked. Dizzy studied Mal ffor a minute, looking over the teen.

"The washed out blonde with purple tips, best of no worlds. You can't tell where your face ends and your hair begins." Dizzy informed. She led Mal over to a chair, taking her hand. "What is this? Bored to death pink? How far can I go?"

"The works, whatever makes me feel like me, but way worse." Mal replied. Dizzy giggled, grabbing a pair of large scissors. A little over an hour Mal looked like a brand new person, purple hair and all. "Ah, there I am." Mal looked in the broken mirror.

"Voila," Dizzy squealed.

"Voila." Mal repeated. She handed Dizzy some money.

"For me?" Dizzy questioned, shocked she would get some money.

"Yeah, you earned it." Mal told her. Dizzy took the money, taking it over to the register, that is till Harry Hook made his appearance.

"Fork it over, ya little runt." He commanded. Dizzy hesitantly handed over her earnings. "And the rest of it." Dizzy opened the register, handing over the little money that was inside. "Thank you," Harry turned to leave.

"Still running errands for Uma, or do you actually get to keep what you steal?" Mal inquired.

Harry turned quickly and grinned. "Well, well, well, isn't this a nice surprise?"

"Hi Harry," Mal greeted.

"Just wait until Uma hears your're backk, she's never going to give you your old territory back." Harry taunted.

"That's okay, I'll be taking it." Mal promised.

"I could hurt you," Harry said, putting his hook through Mal's hair.

Mal grabbed his wrist. "Not without a permission, I bet." Mal put the gum she's been chewing on the tip of Harry's hook. He put the gum in his mouth, turned around, knocked some stuff off the front counter, and left, Mal and Dizzy watching him.

"Great more sweeping." Dizzy complained.

Back in Auradon, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben were just about to leave to go and get Mal from the Isle. "Jay," Ben called out. "Keys, Remote." He tossed them to his friend. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Evie exclaimed. They all stopped and looked at her. "Somethings wrong." She went over to Ben and fixed some minor details to his outfit. "There."

Dude appeared behind them all on the stairs. "Shotgun!" The dog shouted.

"Dude, no." Carlos said. "Stay. The Isle is way too dangerous." The other teens were shocked.

"He just...talked." Jay responded.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later." Carlos said. Everyone seemed to come out of their daze at Carlos's response and got in the limo.

"Let's go." Ben said, determined.

The group of four drove to the Isle as fast as they could. After hiding the limo from others the four walked through the streets and the Isle born children taught the king how to act on the Isle. It was hard for Ben at first, but eventually he got the hang of it. The group got to the VKs old hangout where they assumed Mal would be staying. Jay opened the gate by throwing a rock.

"Wish me luck." Ben told them, heading up the stairs. As soon as Ben got to the room he knew Mal was there, he could hear the spray paint. Mal was working on another spray paint portrait that covered the walls. "At least I dont see a picture of me with horns and a pitchfork." Ben joked.

Mal turned around as fast as she could. "Ben," she breathed. Ben stepped forward but she stoppped him.

Ben froze. "Mal, I'm so sorry about our fight. It was all my fault." Ben apologized, holding out his signet ring. "Please come home." He begged.

Mal walked forward, throwing the spray can aside. "Ben, I am home. The Isle is my home." Mal told him.

Ben smiled, not really listening to what Mal had said. "I brought the limo. It's a sweet ride."

Mal looked at the ring in Ben's hand. "I don't fit in. I really tried, Ben. I really gave it my best shot. And if you think I can change, I think you're wrong."

"Then I'll change. I'll skip school, I'll have more fun, I'll blow off some of my responsibilities—" Ben said.

"No! No!" Mal shook her head. "See? I am such a terrible influence! It's only a matter of time I am such a terrible influence. It's only a matter of time before I do something so messed up that the people not only turn on me, but they turn on you too!"

Ben took Mal's hand, putting the ring in it. "Don't quit us, Mal. The people love you. I love you." Mal looked speechlessly at him. "Don't you love me?" Ben asked.

Mal gave the ring back to Ben. "I have to take myself out of the picture, because it's what's best for you and it's what's best for Auradon. It's what's best for your son."

"Mal, please." Ben pleaded.

Mal stopped him again. "I can't do this." She walked away getting some spray paint. "You have to go," she faced the wall again. Ben stood there, too shocked to do anything.

Mal turned again to find that Ben was still standing there. "Ben please go. Please leave." Ben finally left, and in a sad state walked back down the stairs to the others.

"Where's Mal?" asked Evie.

"She's not coming back," Ben answered. He walked down the alley alone. Evie tried to talk to Mal herself but the daughter of Maleficent wanted nothing to do with them.

"Guys. Guys!" Carlos yelled, getting Jay and Evie's attention. "Where's Ben?" he questioned.

Evie looked down the alley to see a dark shadow coming towards them. "Ben? Ben! Dont scare us like that."

"Don't scare you? Well that's my speciallity. " Harry laughed.

Evie gasped. "Harry,"

Jay stepped up next to Evie. "Where's Ben?"

"Oh! We nicked him. Yeah, and if you ever want to see him again than have Mal come to the chip shop tonight, alone." Harry explained. Uma wants a little visit." Hs laughed again. "Ahhh, Jay, looks like you lost your touch." Jay tried to go after the pirate, but Evie stopped him. Harry laughed a final time before leaving the three friends.

Later that night Mal went to Ursulas chip shop alone, just as instructed to do. After walking through the door Mal made her presence known. "I'm baaaack!" she sang.

Uma looked at her. "Loser, party of one, right this way." She slid a chair to Mal and they both sat at a table.

"Place still stinks." Mal commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we're down a butler today, princess." Uma fake apologized.

"Where is he?" Mal inquired, annoyed with the situation.

Uma stood up. "You know, I've dreamed of this. You needing something and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook."

Mal laughed. "I'm flattered you dream of me, I haven't given you a thought since I left."

"Obviously," Uma slammed her hands down on the table. "You have your perfect little life over there, don't you. While we're twnty years into a garbage strike."

"Listen, if you have some sort of score to settle with me, game on! I see no need to bring Ben into this." Mal said.

"Oh, it may not be necessary, but it's so much fun." Uma sat down again and leaned into face Mal. "Here's the deal,"

"Just like your mother always a catch." Mal interupted.

Uma rolled up her sleeve, putting her arm on the table. "If you win, Ben is free to go." Mal set her arm on the table as well. "Don't you want to now what I get if I win?"

"Still dreaming," Mal said.

"Last time I checked your mother had things all figured out as well. How'd that work out for her?" Uma asked.

"On three," Mal replied.

"One, two, three." They counted off. The two started to arm wressle and all the people in the resturant watched them.

"You know the whole princess act? I never bought it for a moment. You can stick a tiara on a villain, but you're still a villain." Uma taunted.

"And you can throw on a pirate hat, but you're still Shrimpy." Mal reported. Uma faltered, and it looked like Mal was about to win, her green eyes flashing.

"If I win, you bring me the wand." Uma informed. This caught Mal off guard, the green drained from her eyes and her arm slammed onto the table. The people around them cheered.

"Now, if you want Beasty Boy back, bring Fairy Godmother's wand to my ship tomorrow at twelve o'clock noon, sharp." Uma walked away but turned around again. "Oh, and if you blab, you can kiss your baby goodbye. Both of them." she mumbled. And there sat Mal, still shocked from her loss to Uma, of all people.

Around the same time Ben was talking with Mal at the hideout, Malice, Amy, Henry, Skylar, and Bree were making there way to the Isle in record time. Once they arrived, they hid the limo they took, much like the others had hours ago.

"Where do you think she'd be at this time of night?" Henry asked.

"Chip shop?" Malice answered. Looking at his sister for her opinion.

"Seems to be the most reasonable choice." Amy said. Through the alleyways and shadows, the group made their way to the chip shop, narrowly missing Mal after her visit to Uma.

When they entered, Uma saw them right away. "More losers, what do you want?"

"Give us him. Give us Rayner." Amy demanded.

"The Prince, of course you'd want him." Uma said. She studied the group for a moment. "Okay." Amy blinked, but didn't trust Uma to give him up so quickly.

"But there is a price." Uma told them

"Always is, name it." Amy replied.

"Watch it Cherry Blossoms," Malice warned.

"You can have the Tiny Beast back, as long as I get the Princess." Uma offered.

"Absolutely not!" Amy shouted.

"Deals off then." Uma shrugged, going back to work.

Bree walked up next to Amy. "You've got yourself a deal then." She agreed. Uma turned and smiled.

"Sunshine, no! You can't do this. We'll find another way." Amy told her.

"Amy, it's okay. I'd rather have Rayner safe with you." Bree said.

"Harry!" Uma yelled. "Bring the child, we've got something better." Harry brought Rayner just as he was told to, though he wasn't very happy about it.

"Can I talk to him?" Bree asked. Uma rolled her eyes, but obliged. Bree knelt down to Rayner's level, so she could have the thirteen-month-olds full attention. "Ray, I want you to be good for Aunt Pinky and Uncle Malice, got it?" The young prince nodded. "Love you. Now go."

With that Rayner walked the best he could over to Amy, who was waiting for him with open arms. The pink haired teen gave the child a tight hug, then held him. Bree gave her friend a watery smile and nodded her head. That's when Amy knew she couldn't argue with her. Now Amy had to figure out how to get one of her closest friends back, and she had to protect the little boy in her arms with her life.


	19. The Package Part II Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter of The Package. The OCs Bree and Henry are Evie-Ruby-1994s, the OCs Malice, Skylar, and Malev are MaliceMalAmyMalevFaerys, the OC Amy is Pinksakura271s and the OC Rayner is mine. Fun Fact: During the time that I didn't update this story, I found my first draft of this story. I learned that I had originally had given the character that would become Rayner the name Christian (I like Rayner better). Anyways, as always, I hope you all enjoy this.**

Chapter 5

Henry, Skylar, Malice and Amy walked the streets and alleyways of the Isle, none wanting to talk about what had just happened. They were all happy that they got Rayner back, but lost Bree, which was not part of the plan.

"Where do you want to go?" Malice asked Amy.

"Facilier's shop." Amy answered.

"You sure you want to take him to that shop?" Henry questioned, pointing to Rayner in his girlfriend's arms.

"Yes." Amy told him, annoyed. "It's close by, I want to make sure Rayner is okay, and I want to visit Freddie." The group made their way to Dr. Facilier's shop, and when they arrived it seemed as though no one was there. "Dark Doll? Are you here?" Amy called out.

"Do I here Pink Thorn?" Freddie questioned. "It is you! I've missed you!" The two teens hug each other, but are mindful of Rayner.

"I've missed you too, Freddie." Amy said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were never coming back." Freddie inquired.

"Rayner got kidnapped by Uma, we came here to save him." Malice explained.

"One of the pirate goons kidnapped the prince? How'd they get off the Isle?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know." Amy hadn't thought of that. "Anyway, do you have a place where I can make sure he's okay?"

"Of course. This way." Freddie walked away and the others followed her.

Once in the back room, Amy sat Rayner down on top of the table. She looked him over and didn't see anything of concern. "Rayner, does anything hurt?" The pinkette questioned. The thirteen-month-old shook his head.

"Did anyone hurt you?" Amy continued. Rayner shook his head again. "Thank Hades!" she exclaimed. The group sat around the room talking after that. Amy sat on the small beat up couch with Rayner in her lap and Freddie next to her.

"So what's going on in Auradon with the other four?" Freddie inquired.

"Well, Evie started her own fashion company, Jay became the new captain of the ROAR team, Carlos is trying to ask out Jane, and Mal is getting used to being the Kings girlfriend." Amy told her friend.

"There is Cotillion coming up, that's where Mal will become the Lady of the Court." Skylar added.

"What's a Cotillion?" Freddie questioned, confused.

"It's really a big party with a lot of dancing, all to celebrate Mal." Malice clarified.

"Pinky, me party?" Rayner inquired.

"Yeah, Rayner, you're going to the party, and so am I." Amy answered.

"Pinky me go." Rayner stated.

"Rayner Benjamin! Are you asking me to Cotillion?" Amy asked. Rayner nodded.

Malice, Skylar, and Freddie laughed, and Amy joined in, but Henry stood across the room, not amused. "Hey Rayner, she's already going with me." He informed.

"Oh be quiet," Amy said. "Rayner asked me, and I can't say no to him," Amy hugged Rayner close. "So Rayner, yes we can go to Cotillion." This made the others laugh even harder, but Henry kept the frown on his face, though it turned into a smile when Amy winked to him.

Elsewhere on the Isle, Harry Hook was shoving Bree into a small room. "There, you can stay in here with the other one." The pirate said, leaving the room.

The other person looked up. "Bree?" they questioned.

Bree blinked a few times, adjusting to the dim light of the small space. "Ben? Ben. What are you doing here?"

"The better question is what are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"I was saving your kid." Bree told him.

"What?" Ben exclaimed, worry filled his voice quickly.

"Don't worry, he's safe with Amy, Malice and the others. Uma traded him for me. Now what are you doing here?" Bree repeated.

"I came here with Evie, Jay, and Carlos to get Mal." Ben answered. Bree looked at him. "We had a big fight today and she said that she didn't belong in Auradon, didn't fit in, and ran off to the Isle. Harry later kidnapped me."

Bree went and sat next to Ben. "Everything will work out, I know, just trust me." She promised her twin brother, grabbing his hand.

"I believe you." Ben smiled.

Back in Auradon, Jay and Carlos raced to their dorm room. Dude met them outside of the door. "Sorry I'm so late" Carlos apologized to the dog. "Ben got kidnapped."

Jay tapped Carlos on his arm. "Why's our door open?" He questioned.

Carlos gathered Dude in his arms and the boys tiptoed into the doorway. "You've got to be kidding me." Carlos admonished.

"I knocked," Chad defended.

Carlos walked forward, putting Dude on the floor, and held out his hand. Chad half heartedly gave over his copy of their key. Carlos went over to the 3D printer and stopped what Chad was working on, handing it to Jay, then programming the printer to make a copy of Fairy Godmother's wand.

"What is this?" Jay inquired.

"A Chad action figure." Chad grabbed the toy out of Jay's hand. "Well, minus the head."

"Sounds like an improvement." Carlos mocked.

Chad looked over Jay and Carlos's shoulders to see what they were doing. "Why are you making Fairy Godmother's wand?"

"Why are we making Fairy Godmother's wand?" Carlos whispered to Jay for help.

"Ben's been captured!" Dude yelled.

"What?" Chad's mouth fell open. "Dude can talk?"

"I was stalling." Carlos said.

"I thought you forgot." Dude confessed.

"Don't tell anyone." Jay warned Chad. "Ben's life depends on it." Little did they know, Lonnie was passing by the room and heard everything that was being said.

"If something were to happen to him... you know…" Chad smiled.

"Something bad, we get it." Carlos nodded.

"God forbid, but, who do you think would be next in line to be king?" Chad asked, holding up his headless action figure.

"Uh, his son, and otherwise, is it just me, or is that really poor taste?" Carlos questioned. "Now can you please leave?"

"Fine, but I'm taking this." Chad took his action figure and left. Jay slammed the door in his face. The boys then got back to work.

"I think one of us should go fill the others in on what's going on." Jay suggested.

"I'll go, just keep watching." Carlos told Jay. Carlos left the room and went looking for Amy, Malice, Henry, and Skylar, but couldn't find any of them. He decided to look in Mal and Evie's dorm for some reason, where he found a note written to Mal form Amy. Carlos quickly read the note and then ran back to his and Jay's dorm. "Jay! Jay!" He cried. "They went to the Isle! The rest of them. This note, it says that Rayner was kidnapped and was on the Isle, so they were all going there to save him," Carlos was out of breath at this point.

Jay stared at his friend with fear clear in his face. "We need to get this wand done. Now."

"It's going as fast as it can." Carlos reminded.

"Then all we can do is wait, but we need to get to the Isle as fast as we possibly can." Jay said. The teens turned and watched as the 3D printer was starting to make the copy of Fairy Godmother's wand.

Evie and Mal were still on the Isle, night had fallen and the two had just returned from making some smoke bombs at Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye, where Evie and Dizzy finally got to see each other once again. They were talking inside the hideout when they heard hushed voices and people walking up the hideout's stairs.

The teen girls were just about ready to attack when they realized that the people entering the hideout were Henry, Skylar, Malice, and Amy, who was holding a sleeping Rayner in her arms.

"Cherry Blossoms? Malice? What are you all doing here?" Mal inquired.

"We'll explain this all in a minute, let me just go lay him down." Amy replied. She carried Rayner into another room and laid him on the bed to sleep before joining the group again.

"I want to know why you two are here." Malice said.

"I-" Mal began.

"That is not what is most important here. Why, of all people, is Rayner on the Isle?" Evie asked.

Amy sighed. "Rayner got kidnapped by one of Uma's minions this afternoon. We, and Bree came here to save him. We got him back, but now Uma has Bree. She didn't even give us a price to get Bree back."

"That's because she's already getting what she wants." Mal mumbled. Amy, Malice, Henry, and Skylar all stare at Mal.

"I ran off to the Isle today. Evie, Jay, and Carlos brought Ben here and he got kidnapped by Harry for Uma. She told me the only way to get Ben back was to give her the wand." Mal explained.

"You're not seriously giving Uma the wand, right?" Skylar questioned.

"Of course not!" Mal exclaimed. "Jay and Carlos are back in Auradon right now making a copy with their 3D printer."

"That's good news at least." Amy said.

"We also went to see Dizzy and made some smoke bombs." Evie added.

"Great distraction. We visited Freddie." Amy informed. "And I've got myself a date to Cotillion with the prince of Auradon."

Mal laughed. "You must be joking."

Amy shook her head. "Nope, he asked me." She laughed a bit, she knew it wasn't real.

"That is so cute." Evie gushed.

"Yeah, well, you can tell him that there is going to be no Cotillion." Mal murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Amy inquired.

"I'm not going back to Auradon. I don't belong there, I belong here, on the Isle." Mal told them.

Amy and Malice stand in shocked silence. "There are people on this island that want to kill you, Mal." Amy reminded.

"I'm not afraid of them." Mal fought back. Mal's eyes started to glow a bright green and Amy's a dark red. The others haven't seen an evil staring contest between the two sisters before, and it kind of scared them.

"How about we all get some rest." Malice suggested. "We have a big day ahead of us, if we need to fight Uma and her rats." The teen actually just didn't want to see a fight break out between his sisters. Mal and Amy stopped and glared at each other before going to separate rooms to sleep. Everyone else sighed in relief.

Hours later the 3D printer beeped, indicating it was finished, which startled Jay awake. He woke up Carlos and they stood there amazed at the fake wand. "Not bad." Carlos complemented. "Let's go."

Dude bolted up from where he was laying on Carlos's bed. "No Dude, you stay." Carlos ordered. "I mean it, stay. I love you and we'll be back before you know it." Then the two teens ran, making it down the front stairs before bumping into Doug and Malev. Jay quickly hid the wand behind his back.

"Hey! Do you guys know where Evie is?" Doug asked.

"And Skylar?" Malev added.

"Um...they...went camping." Carlos stuttered.

"Evie, 'I want to live in a castle', sleeping on the ground with no place to plug in a hairdryer." Doug said.

"Yeah, you know how spontaneous she can be." Carlos told him. Doug and Malev looked at each other. Malev shrugged, it seemed believable to him that Skylar would go camping, he was just going to leave it alone. The two walked away and Jay and Carlos continued their mission to get back to the Isle, that is till Lonnie stopped them.

"I'm going with you guys." Lonnie said.

"What? We don't need swords at the...waffle hut." Jay lied.

"I know you're going to the Isle to rescue Ben. So it's either you take me, or I'm going to have to tell Fairy Godmother." Lonnie argued.

The boys looked at each other, realizing they had no better choice, they nodded slowly. Lonnie slung her arms around Carlos and Jay. "This is going to be so great." She smiled. The now group of three went to the limo and sped back to the Isle. They didn't need any more distractions, they needed to get Ben back as soon as possible.


End file.
